Psychology
by writelivelove
Summary: "If I'm going to help you the least you could do is cooperate." "We hate each other. Why would you want to help me?" he asked. "If you hadn't killed that Skitter after everyone left I would be dead. Unfortunately I owe you." But she wasn't the type of person to do something because she owed them. There was a deeper motive to her trying to help, and they both knew it.
1. Chapter 1

There was absolutely no energy left. He bones hurt and her bruises had bruises. She was dirty and felt like a caveman from year one. Her feet started to ache more, if that was even possible.

She started to stumble and she knew, she just knew that there was no moving on. Instead if collapsing in the middle of street she shuffled her way over to a car and climbed in.

Her only chance of survival was if someone found her. She would have laughed at the thought, if she had enough energy.

There was only one thing she could do for herself now. The only thing that had kept her sane for however long she had been roaming around.

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the dashboard. "God I know you're there and I know you can hear me. And I know that a million other people are asking and begging for your help right now." She paused and started to hiccup because of her crying. "But I just hope and pray that you remember that I'm still here! And that if you could just... put someone on the path to find me here. I would be ever so thankful. If I don't die and someone finds me I swear I will find a way to help people. I am so grateful for all the blessings you have given me since they came. But please this one thing would mean so much. Thank you again. Amen."

She lifted her head from the dashboard and whipped her tears. No more crying today just sleep. She laid down on the front seats and attempted to get comfortable.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When she woke up again it was to gunfire and some mechanical whirring. To her horror there were two of the alien robots accompanied by many of the other creatures not of this earth about two yards away from her current location.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the hood of the car was on fire.

"Oh my gosh." She mumbled completely stunned unable to move.

She heard someone yell "You blow it's freaking head of!" And not five seconds later one of the creepy crawly creatures died right at the wheel of the car. It twitched and then went still.

Only one robot was left, and not for long as something came from the building behind and blew it to bits.

After a few seconds everyone stopped shooting. But she could still hear gunshots from the back.

"Stop shooting!" Someone yelled and after two shots they did.

"Get the hell out of there!" Someone else was screaming "We have eight minutes till-" the rest of the sentence was cut off by the squeal of the creepy crawler that she thought to be dead near the tire. Apparently nobody else heard it though. They had all moved on.

She sat up father to see if she could get out. The crawler was still twitching but she figured she could tiptoe around it. Besides that the coast looked clear. She got the front car door open a few inches when she heard a bang and then footsteps.

A boy was walking toward the crawler.

"What are you doing?" Another boy asked coming around the corner, holding his gun in a position to shoot.

The other one didn't respond, he kept walking toward the creature. It got up somehow and tried to attack him but he stuck a knife up its throat. Blood started to splatter onto his arms and he threw the crawler on the ground. He turned around to face his friend knife still in hand.

"Oh my gosh." She said, breathing out each word. It was louder than intended because the boy that had just killed the creature looked at her. They locked eyes and there was a silence. But what is one to say after such events?

His friend was the one that broke the silence "Where did you come from?"

She just sat there mouth open and looked at the both of them. "I-I was here earlier. Asleep. I-I woke up to the scene that you all caused."

They all sat there just looking at each other for about thirty seconds. Nobody really knew how to respond. In this time she took in both boys appearances. The one that had just killed the creature had sandy blond hair and looked about fifteen or sixteen. He was tall too. The other one was tall as well, taller in fact. He had black hair and still had his gun raised.

There was a rustling farther away and all three heads turned to look. It looked as if another crawler was coming out from the alley. But it wasn't crawling; it seemed as if it was being dragged.

This detail didn't affect the blond haired boy one bit. He quickly put away his knife and pointed his gun. In the dim light she saw something that looked like a foot?

She jumped from the seat of the car and screamed "No!"

Too late. He shot it three times. The crawler dropped to the ground to reveal a man.

When she saw the blood on his torso her hands went to her mouth and gasped. "You shot him." She said it so quietly she was sure nobody heard her but her.

The blond stood there obviously stunned he had shot someone. "Dad?" He yelled. Out to the man

That sent her head for a spin. Dad! The boy just shot his father!

"Dad!" The other one screamed as well. So they were brothers. The man collapsed and both boys ran to him. They sat there and looked at their dad for a while. There was another rustling way back in the alley were their dad had come from.

The blond one got up ready to point his gun again. "No we don't have time for that." His brother told him. "We have to get out of here now. Help me with dad." He pointed to the girl "You with us. Let's go." Without hesitation she grabbed her backpack and extra pair of shoes and ran after the pair now carrying the man.

They came to a group of people either motorcycles or sitting in the back of a truck.

"Where did they come from?" One man with long hair called out, indicating her and the wounded man before driving away. The two boys put their father in the back of the truck and climbed in with the others. The dark haired one motioned for her to do the same.

She sat there a little secluded from the group. She tried not to focus her sight on one thing or person for too long. Everything just happened so quickly. She didn't know where to look or what to think.

Her glancing around was interrupted by a hand being put in her face. She looked up to see it belonged to the dark haired brother. "My name is Hal." He stated and she shook his hand. He gestured to his brother "That's my brother Ben." Ben gave an awkward wave. "And that would be Anthony right next to you." He indicated the black man on her right. "So now you know who we are, you should tell us who you are."

"My name's Madilyn." She said.

"Can I see what's in the bag?" Hal asked.

"Why?"

"To make sure you're not armed."

She nodded her approval and he grabbed it from at her feet without hesitation.

"Books? Don't these things get heavy?" Ben the other brother asked.

"My sanity is worth more than avoiding a few shoulder pains." Madilyn countered rather sarcastically.

They all gave her a odd look. Mostly likely wondering why she was being rude.

"Sorry. When I get overwhelmed I get testy. I'm sorry." She apologized. Ben just nodded in response.

The rest of the ride was silent as she expected. She didn't think that anyone would want to talk after they had just witnessed their father being shot, let alone if they were the person who did it. And Anthony didn't seem to want to converse either. So she sat in silence staring at the floor.

-

When they got back to the camp everyone went their separate ways, most people helping carry Hal and Ben's dad to a bus, which she assumed to be the medical center. Being completely lost she followed the only people she knew.

She stood in the front of the bus taking in the events that happened so fast.

"What happened?" A woman with dark hair asked.

"He got shot." Someone replied.

She turned him over to examine the other side "There's no exit wound." She observed. "I'll have to go in." She glanced at Ben and Hal. "Hal Ben I know you two want to be here but it would be best if you both leave."

They both looked at each other and walked off the bus. Madilyn stood there still completely lost as in what she should do. Nobody seemed to pay attention to her which was understandable, seeing as the circumstances were more than chaotic. She sat down on the driver's seat looking completely lost.

"Hey." A voice came from the inside. It was was an older looking man with longer gray hair wearing a cap. "Who are you?"

"Madilyn."

"And where did you come from?"

"I was there. The whole time." She explained.

"The whole time of what?"

"Earlier tonight, when you were attacking the aliens. I was in a car. Hal and Ben stayed back, and they um, they found me."

"So you witnessed it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I see." He said scratching his chin. He glanced back towards the curtain where the surgery was taking place. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Come with me." He walked out of the bus and she followed.

He seemed so stressed that Madilyn just had to ask "Is he your friend?"

"Who?"

"The man going through surgery, are you two friends?"

"We are."

He didn't seem to want to talk anymore so she let out a simple "Oh. I hope he gets better." He nodded and continued to walk through a maze of tents and vehicles outside the bus.

"You're going to need a place to stay. I'm assuming you are going to stay?"

"Yes. There isn't any place better."

He approached and lifted the flap of a tent and gestured her inside. "This is the only place I could think of that had an open cot. You can put your things down there" He pointed to a cot in the corner. She nodded and went to go put her things down. "You'll be sharing with Dr. Glass," he pointed to the cot across and a few down from her. "Her assistant Lourdes," he pointed to the cot next to hers. "And the Samuels family. A mother and two little girls. You'll like them just fine." She nodded again.

"Thank you-" the thought was stopped short as she realized she never caught the name of the older man.

"Captain Weaver head of the 2nd mass. Welcome." He held out his hand to shake.

Madilyn grabbed his hand and shook it "Thank you Captain Weaver."

"Me or someone in my command circle will come and give you an assignment sometime tomorrow. For now it would be best to get some sleep." The Captain said.

He waved her goodbye and began to walk out. "Sir!" She called and her turned around. "Again... thank you."

The Captain nodded and gave a solemn smile which Madilyn took as a goodnight.

When he was gone she took off her coat and shoes and put them on the floor next to her bag. She kneeled down and started her nightly prayer. "I thank you for this blessing and for all the ones you have provided me with. I pray for the man who was shot so that the captain who he is friends with can be released of that burden. And for the man's sons so that they can have their father, help the one that shot him to know that it's not his fault. Tonight I also pray that you may guide me in a way to help these people, like I promised I would if I didn't die. Thank you once again for letting them find me. In the name of Jesus Christ Amen."

And with that she snuggled up in bed and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: So yes I have not dropped off the face of the planet! I saw the season premiere on Sunday and began working on this right after. So it took me 3 days to write this. Wow. Just so you are informed a TON of research went into this (like seeing the opening scene over and over again to make it just right). I attempted to make the situation as realistic as possible with an extra person. I mean like riding back to the camp: who **_**is**_** going to want to talk after their father was shot? Another thing I know I am going to struggle with is keeping people in character so feel free to call me out and PM me if you feel ANYTHING is off. I'm going to ask now for people to PM me small descriptions of the characters to make sure that I can start off on the right track (If you want to). One other thing my updating history is quite rocky but I am going to post one chapter for each episode. So this was an intro and the next one will be on the first episode (That will be posted before Saturday). The chapter on episode 2 will be posted on Sunday when episode 3 appears. Ya got it? Good. If you're confused feel free to ask. Also any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will. :) So review! And subscribe!**

**P.S also I need a proofreader for this story someone to fix any mistakes I made in the editing checks I do so you can PM me about that. Also as far as pairings go I'm not sure if I should even do any (they make me feel awkward to write and I'm not sure I write the genre all too well) so PM what you would want it to be and such aaaannnnddddd yup. That's it! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madilyn awoke to rustling of beds being made, and the tent flap being opened then closed multiple times.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The only other people left in the tent were two girls both younger than her and asleep. She figured they were the Samuels girls and their mother had gone out.

When she bent down to grab her shoes she noticed a fresh pair of clothes folded by her belongings. Making sure that all the tent flaps were closed she quickly changed into the fresh material. She felt almost clean, almost. Pulling on her shoes she headed outside the tent to find some food.

The minute she walked outside Madilyn was overwhelmed. The 2nd mass was even bigger in the daytime. She realized that they were under a highway with graffiti everywhere.

Everyone was shuffling about some holding blankets, taking care of children, handing out food- oh food! The very sight of it made her stomach rumble and her mouth water. Keeping her destination in sight she tried to walk as fast as possible without straight out sprinting for it.

"Madilyn!" Someone called for her. She turned her head to see Captain Weaver standing a ways off with Hal. With one longing glance at the food she walked over to were the pair was standing. "Can you cook?" The Captain asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Relatively. Why?"

"Because that's your assignment. You'll be part of the cooking and cleanup crew." At this she made a face and bit her lip. "Do you have a problem with it?" He questioned.

"No." She said and looked down. "It's more of a suggestion."

"Go on then." He said, downing some more of his drink.

"You see I think that my skills could be put to use elsewhere."

"Can you shoot a gun?"

"I'm talking about something else." He was silent so she continued. "I was a medical student before the aliens came. And if you don't want me there I studied psychology as well."

"How long?"

"Medical, four and a half years. I had internships at various places my freshman and half of my sophomore year. Psychology for a long time. My mom was a Psychologist, she always took me the office when I had free time."

"I see." He scratched his chin. "I'll think about putting you with Lourdes and Dr. Glass. For today just rest."

She nodded and hurried in the other direction.

"How exactly did you and Ben find her again?" The older man asked Hal who was still standing there.

"We heard her. After Ben killed that skitter. She was in a car the whole time." Hal explained.

"How's Ben been holding up?"

"Fine. Ben is...he's fine."

"You sure?" Weaver pressed.

"Yes positive. If the skitters still had control of him I think they would have done something by now."

"Just keep an eye on him. If anything happens come to me." He sipped his cup again while looking at Madilyn waiting to get her food.

"I know what you're thinking. And no Ben does not need a Psychologist. He's fine." Hal said, his tone extremely defensive.

"Hal, nobody ever said anything about that." Weaver patted the boy on the shoulder and turned back to the maps.

* * *

The rest of Madilyn's day was rather uneventful. She ate, played a game of checkers with one of the little Samuels girls named Lily (who was quite advanced for the age of 10), and read her books.

She left dinner early, feeling a bit lonely seeing as she didn't have anyone to sit with. She was saying her evening prayer when the tent flap rustled and someone walked in.

She looked up to see a young girl about 19 in the archway. "Hi." She said slowly. "Was I interrupting you?"

"Um no, I had actually just finished." Madilyn assured her as she began to climb into bed.

"You must be the new assistant. Madilyn. Right?" The girl said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, Captain Weaver said something about you being a medical student? You're going to make us a little less shorthanded on that bus." She explained chuckling a bit. "I'm Lourdes by the way. As of today Anne's only help." She sat down on her bed and started to take off her shoes. Lourdes looked up to see the other girls confused face.

"Anne...?" Madilyn questioned eyebrows knitted.

"Dr. Glass." She explained. "But soon enough she'll make you call her Anne."

"Was she the one that performed surgery on that man yesterday?"

"Who? Mr. Mason? Yeah that's her. She's probably still there, waiting for him to wake up." She got up and lifted the tent flap. "Yeah the lights are still on."

"Are they married or something?" Madilyn asked.

"No. They just are... fond of each other. It shows. When he comes too you'll see it."

"Is getting any better? The bullet came out right?"

"Yeah it came out, but he lost a lot of blood." She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I'm really worried about him too. But unlike Anne I need sleep. Plus she wanted to be alone I think. So I turned in early, like you. Speaking of which what were you doing when I came in earlier?"

"Oh." Madilyn looked down and started fiddling with her hands. "I was praying. One of the two things that keeps me sane these days."

"You're religious?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad I found someone like me." Lourdes smiled a sweet genuine smile. "Go ahead and get some sleep I'll wake you up tomorrow."

Madilyn smiled back "Thanks." As she climbed into bed and closed her eyes she could hear crickets, people laughing, and the soft mumble of Lourdes praying. She smiled slightly to herself and felt for the first time in a while at home.

* * *

The next morning Lourdes woke Madilyn up. "Hey it's almost 7:30. We should probably get up, eat, and go see if Anne needs any help." She noticed Madilyn was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. "And find you some more clothes. Everyone has at least three pairs. I'll ask around."

When they walked on the bus the woman from the other night was sitting in a chair dozing off next to a man on a hospital bed. Lourdes bent down and shook her awake.

"Hey Anne it's time to get up. You already missed breakfast." Anne stood up, rubbed her eyes, and sighed heavily. "Long night?" Lourdes asked.

"You have no idea." She rubbed her temples trying to wake up. "Who's this?"

"This is Madilyn. She's the medical student Weaver was telling us about. She's also in our tent." Lourdes explained.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Glass." Madilyn said smiling slightly and holding out her hand to shake.

The woman shook it and replied "Nice to meet you too. And you can call me Anne." Out of the corner of her eye Madilyn saw Lourdes knowingly smile at her. "So you're going to make us less shorthanded around here?"

"Um, yes. I suppose." She said shrugging.

"Good. There always seems to be a scraped knee, or kid with a cold." There was a silence until she spoke again "Well um, Lourdes will show you around. Someone was telling me earlier about needing some band aids so." With that Anne left the room.

"Right well," Lourdes began "We keep all the different pills in here," she opened a cupboard "So you know Motrin, ibuprofen, pain reliever, sleeping pills, and all your basics. Then on this side we have..." She gave a description of the various supplies and where they were located. Lourdes also explained the logging system and how it works. "We like to keep track of everyone that comes in and their symptoms."

Madilyn nodded. "Makes sense."

"Well that's all there is to it." Lourdes said with a shrug. "We do get a few extreme injuries, like Tom Mason's. You don't have a queasy stomach right?"

"Not really" Madilyn scrunched up her nose. "But let's just say that I wasn't planning to be a surgeon."

Lourdes laughed a little. "Yeah."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"There isn't much to do today I guess." She glanced over at Anne who had come back in during the tour. "Which is a good thing considering..." Lourdes glanced at Tom Mason.

"Yeah I get you. Is there anything I can do to help?" Madilyn asked.

"No. Not physically. Just keep him on your prayers. Her too." She gave a sad smile and looked at Anne.

Madilyn nodded "Okay. Well I'm going to go for a short walk and come back." Lourdes nodded and Madilyn put on her jacket and walked outside.

* * *

Something as simple such as going for a walk was hard when the 2nd Mass was stock full of people. Madilyn finally found a secluded path with very few people on it. It was quite peaceful- the walk- until she came across a yelling match.

"Go back to camp Matt. Go back to camp." Came the rather angry sounding voice of Hal Mason. She saw a little boy of about nine stalk of angrily. Madilyn hid behind a bush nearby so she could watch without being seen. "You know maybe he's ready maybe he's not, but we both know dad didn't want that for him." Hal began to walk away when Ben ,who was also standing there, spoke up.

"Yeah three months ago. How do you know what he would say now?" Ben's voice was sing songy and taunting. She could tell he knew.

"No I don't know what he would say right now, but neither do you. Ok? So how 'bout we wait, and let dad make that decision." It wasn't stated as a suggestion, more like an order.

"The only way we win this war is by killing every skitter we see." At this Hal rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. But Ben continued. "If Matt is old enough to load a gun, he's old enough to shoot it."

"And after what happened with dad you think you're the best person to be giving lessons?" Hal countered. Even with Ben's back to her she could see his entire frame stiffen.

"I just don't want him taken away the way they took me." He said stiffly. For a second Madilyn almost saw reason in him being so determined to teach the little boy how to shoot a gun. And then "Or your girlfriend, Karen." Judging by how fast Hal turned around ready to attack Ben, Madilyn was sure he had hit a nerve. And any way she agreed with the younger teen flew out the window.

Hal charged and Ben merely stood there holding onto his brother's wrist pushing him down to the ground. "Not the math geek you used to push around. Deal with it." Hal got up from where his brother had tossed him looking at him one last time and walked away.

Ben was still standing there and before Madilyn could send a message from her brain to her mouth to shut up she walked out from behind the bush and called out "Hey." Ben turned to look at her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He replied in a rude tone.

"What? Your brother doesn't want your younger brother to know how to shoot?" She pressed anyway.

"Obviously, no."

"What would change your dad's mind about it in three months?"

"What did you do eavesdrop on the entire conversation? And why are you being so nosy?" He said clearly annoyed.

"I'm just curious. And it's kind of hard not to hear when you two were practically yelling at each other."

"We weren't yelling!" He said his voice rising considerably.

"Well you are now!" She yelled back.

"I'm not-" Ben stopped realizing what he was doing, and in a more hushed tone said "I'm not yelling."

Madilyn raised her eyebrows in clear sarcasm. "Not anymore you're not." She started to walk away calling over her shoulder "And you don't have to be so rude!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I get testy when I'm overwhelmed!" He mocked.

She stopped and turned back around. "You know I do agree with your brother on one thing."

"Please enlighten me!"

"After what happened with your father, are you really the best person to be giving lessons?" She sat for a second letting that sink in. Not wanting to be in the presence of the annoying boy any longer she walked away and back to the bus.

* * *

When she got back Anne and Lourdes were still there. She felt bad for leaving them alone, they both looked so sad.

Lourdes was sitting beside Tom Mason. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was praying. Madilyn figured she had heard her footsteps or something because when she walked in she opened her eyes. "Hi." She offered a weak smile. It was clear worry had set in on the young girl.

"Is he going to pull through?" Madilyn asked sitting on a nearby bench.

"Well he's been twitching." Lourdes sighed. "But he hasn't opened his eyes or spoken yet."

"He'll be fine I'm sure." She tried to reassure her. "How's Anne?"

"Tired. She wakes up every few hours. We're just sitting here, worrying. You don't have to be here."

Madilyn shook her head. "Nah I'll stay. I noticed that the pills were a little unorganized when you showed them to me. Do you mind if I sort them?" Lourdes shook her head. Madilyn got up, grabbed a bin from the counter, sat down on the floor next to the cupboard with the pills and began to sort.

For the next few hours she sorted, cleaned and did odd jobs around the medical bus. Anne woke up once or twice and thanked her for organizing the rather messy clinic. Madilyn just smiled and said it was the least she could do. Lourdes left a few times to tend to cuts, and scraps but other than that stayed put.

After dark had fallen Madilyn's favorite Mason child, Ben (note the sarcasm) walked in and sat down next to his Dad. Madilyn was on the other side of the bus testing pens to see if they worked when he came to visit. They looked at each other for a moment and read the others face. The message was clear "I don't like you and I'm not sorry I yelled." Which was perfectly fine with Madilyn.

Suddenly Anne got up and excused herself by saying she was going to talk to someone. They all nodded but stayed silent. Lourdes left as well leaving only Ben and Madilyn. The tension was so thick you could almost cut it.

She smirked and said in a hushed tone "And then there were two."

"Hmmm?" She looked up to see Ben waiting for an explanation. She just rolled her eyes, capped the last pen and threw it harshly in the container. Realizing she left the lid on the other side of the bus she passed Ben and the unconscious Tom Mason to get it. On the way back, lid in hand, she glanced down at Mr. Mason's bandage.

What? She thought. That can't be right. She put the container lid down and walked around to get a better look at the bandage. Peering over the man she was certain, he was bleeding again.

Ben had noticed and got up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Just go find Anne." She ordered.

"What's wrong?" He demanded

"He's bleeding."

"Is he supposed to be? That's normal right? He got shot." The boy was panicking, you could tell.

"I don't know! Ben just go find Anne." He left and Madilyn poked her head out of the curtains to see if she could find Lourdes. The young girl was coming through the crowd.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she got to the bus.

"I'm not sure." Madilyn bit her lip."Should Mr. Mason be bleeding?"

"No I don't think so." She came in to look at him. "Did you call for Anne?"

"Yeah um, Ben's getting her." As if on cue the both of them came in.

"What happened?" The doctor questioned.

"I don't know what happened, he just started bleeding." Madilyn explained.

"Must have missed a fragment." She felt his face. "He feels feverish too."

"We still have a few bottles of IV anitbotic." Lourdes said.

Anne nodded "Ok."

Lourdes went to go get them and closed the curtains "I'm sorry Ben." She grabbed the antibiotic. "Madilyn can you turn on that light." She pointed to a switch above them.

Madilyn stood on her tiptoes and switched it on. She heard rustling outside and Weaver came in.

"We have aliens headed right for us. We have to move."

"Tom isn't stable! If we move then he won't make it." Anne argued.

"I know. A group of volunteers are staying behind with you three. Be careful." He patted Anne's hand and jogged out.

They could hear the rustle of everyone moving and leaving till eventually they were alone. Madilyn hooked up Tom to the IV antibiotic, while Anne and Lourdes started to remove the bandage. Hal walked in and stood at the front, waiting.

"Alright we got a Mech." He said. "Were going to have to go dark." He switched off the lights and Madilyn tossed Lourdes a flashlight who shined it over where Anne was working.

"There's something in there." Dr. Glass mumbled. "I just can't get a hold of it."

There was stomping sound and Hal ordered "Get down!" Both Lourdes and Madilyn ducked

"Not yet." Anne said through gritted teeth. Suddenly there was a rattling noise and Madilyn realized that Tom was shaking. It was as if he was having a seizure. She crawled on her hands and knees over to his bed to help Lourdes and Anne hold him down.

Through heavy breaths Madilyn heard Anne say "I think I've got it. Get down." The whirring was getting closer and all three girls got down. After a few moments the whirring and stomping went away.

"I think they're gone." Lourdes stated.

* * *

After the events of the night the medical unit and the volunteers found the rest of the 2nd Mass setting up camp a few miles away.

A few days passed and still Tom Mason didn't wake up. His sons came in at least once a day and sat waiting for him to show signs of coming to. He now mumbled in his sleep and shifted every now and then, but his eyes wouldn't open.

On the fourth day at the new camp Anne was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, his three sons where sitting on the benches, Lourdes said something about going for a walk, and Madilyn was opening bottles of rubbing alcohol at a counter seeing weather they were expiered or not. The youngest and oldest Mason children were asleep leaving the middle one and Madilyn the only people awake on the bus.

The both of them tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but with Madilyn being a medic and Ben coming to see his dad everyday it didn't work out to well. Over the past few days they had had a few arguments, took any and all opportunities to be sarcastic with each other, and the occasional eye roll here and there. There was only one thing they agreed on; that the other was annoying, rude and wanted nothing to do with them.

But now looking at Ben Mason, Madilyn sort of felt sorry for him. If it wasn't for him his dad would probably be fine, he wouldn't be sitting here making the atmosphere completely awkward.

"Can you stop looking at me?" Ben said still staring at the floor.

She quickly brought her eyes back to the rubbing alcohol, and started to screw the lid back on. "Please," she scoffed "Don't flatter yourself Mason." Mason really? She asked herself. She sounded like Harry Potter when he mentioned his arch enemy. She glanced at him again. He was staring at his dad. She stopped with the rubbing alcohol and walked over the curtain.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Pulling back the curtain. Ben it's not doing you any good to sit here." Madilyn said.

"What would you know?"

"More than you would think actually. You can sit here, but seeing him just makes you more stressed out. You don't need that." She pulled back the curtain without waiting for a response. When she returned to the rubbing alcohol she expected him to open it, but he didn't, he didn't make a sound let alone move.

When she was done checking the alcohol she put it away on the top shelf.

The bandages had gotten jostled around when they moved so Madilyn grabbed those and began to re-arange them. A few moments later she heard a mumbling voice

"Hey. You're still here." She saw Anne look up and realized that Mr. Mason must be awake. Being the tactful person she was she drew the curtains to separate herself and the pair. She could have sworn she heard the slight chuckle of Anne from the other side. She heard the rest of the conversation from behind the curtain and when the talking was no more she peeked through a crack to see if everything was okay.

Ben was staring at his dad and when Mr. Mason caught his eye he looked away.

"Ben. It's okay." He reassured his son. Madilyn smiled even after he shot him. Tom still found it in himslef to forgive his kid.

Ben didn't catch the message because he stood and said "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." His father replied. "It was an accident. Come here." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "All that matters is that we're together now."

"Dad!" Cried Matt. He ran to his dad, Anne right behind him to make sure he didn't hurt him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Hal said ducking into the scene. He gave his dad a hand shake. "Missed you old man."

"I missed you too." Mr. Mason said smiling. "I missed all of you."

Madilyn smiled and bit her tongue to keep herself from making a sound while crying. She whipped her eyes and slightly sniffled. They were such a happy sight. In the midst of chaos and war the Mason family found their way back to each other.

Anne had caught her eye and gave her a smile. Madilyn returned it, whipped her eyes once more, and returned to the bandages. What she would give to have what they had, what she would give.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back! It took me three days to write this just so you know. Not to mention I'm sick, so sorry if the end part is worse than the beginning. I didn't like the first conversation between Weaver and Madilyn. It just bugged me. I tried my best with Lourdes. Her character is so easy to write that it becomes hard ya know? I know this is super long. (8 pages on word!) so sorry but I really like the idea of keeping each chapter an episode. So I am working on chapter 2 right after I post this so it will be done by Sunday! Thanks for reading! And guys please please review. You have NOOOOO idea how much it really means to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear the click click of the flashlight from across the bus. Anne was examining what seemed to be a perfectly normal Tom Mason. The only reason Madilyn was on the medical bus during lunch hour was she had somehow gotten multiple splinters in her hand. She was now trying to treat herself, trying being the operative word.

"Checked out from head to toe, you seem perfectly normal." Anne told him.

He grabbed his jacket and began to put it on "But what if it wasn't something physical, but psychological." At this Madilyn's ears perked up. Psychology, one of the few things she knew about. "What if it's some post hypnotic state." The Psychologist inside Madilyn started calculating the possibilities. Over the last few days she had learned that Mr. Mason had been taken by the aliens. When Ben shot him in the alley the other night it was the first time anyone from the 2nd Mass had seen him in three months.

"And turned you into what, a sleeper agent?" Anne laughed. If she wasn't in Psychologist mode Madilyn would have laughed too. Instead she whimpered when she pulled out a rather large splinter. She tuned out the rest of the conversation to be polite only catching snippets here and there.

* * *

"Hey." Lourdes said approaching Madilyn.

"Hey." She whimpered again.

"What are you doing?"

"I um, I got some splinters in my hand for the second time today. And it hurts. Really bad." She pulled the last one out and sighed. "All done."

Lourdes smiled. "Can you pass me some gauze and a bag?"

"Sure." Madilyn opened the cupboard, grabbed the needed items and tossed them to Lourdes. "Where are you going?"

"Down to the mechanical center. Pope got a scratch that apprently a band-aid can't handle." She made a face at the name, Pope.

"Mmhmm. And who is Pope?" Madilyn asked.

She paused as if she was trying to find the words to explain the man. "Why don't you just come with me and find out." Lourdes grabbed the bag and headed out with Madilyn trailing after her.

On the way there she overheard some conversation about radio waves and Minnesota mines? "What the heck?" Madilyn mumbled.

"Just don't ask." Lourdes said nonchalantly. She walked straight over to a man with long hair a nasty cut on his hand. Lourdes looked it over and asked "What the- How did you do this?"

"Wrench slipped. Thought you might come down here and kiss it, make it all better." Pope said. At this Madilyn made a face. "Oww!" He exclaimed when Lourdes poured liquid on the cut. He quickly recovered though. "Who is this?" He asked looking at Madilyn. "Another medic?"

"If you must know, yes." Lourdes retorted cleaning off his wound.

"My name is Madilyn."

"Hmm. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Ow!" Lourdes had purposefully put too much pressure on his injury. "Anyway, what's up with the professor? Is he under alien control now?" He directed the question at Madilyn.

"How would I know?" She protested.

"Weaver said somethin' about you. Aren't you like psycho lady?" He laughed at his own joke.

"It's Psychologist." She said in a rude tone. Madilyn didn't like this Pope guy. "And no I don't."

He directed his attention to Lourdes instead. "And you, do you know?"

"I'm a medic, not a shrink." Lourdes told him finishing off his cut angrily. "Come on let's go." She grabbed Madilyn's sleeve and pulled her away.

* * *

"Lily I need you to open your mouth for me nice and wide. Like Ahhhh."

"Ahhhh." Lily Samuels mimicked the older girl by sticking her tongue out so that Madilyn could see down her throat.

"Hmmm. It looks a little sore like you said. Wat else did you say hurts sweetheart?" Madilyn asked.

"My head. My head hurts really bad."

"Right. Lily can you swallow pills?" The ten year old nodded in response. "Ok good." Madilyn strode over to the cupboard and grabbed a Tylenol and a cup of water. "Swallow this, it should get rid of the sore throat and headache." Lily downed it in five seconds flat. "You have any other problems just come see me okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

Madilyn smiled and waved "Bye!" Lily smiled and left the medical bus.

"She's cute isn't she?" Said the voice of Anne from behind her.

"Yeah she is." Madilyn agreed.

"You do pretty well around here."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence and then, "Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Madilyn said.

"I have this friend-" Anne started.

"Mr. Mason?" Madilyn guessed.

"Yeah Tom. The thing is," she paused trying to find the words. "You're somewhat trained Psychologist right?" Madilyn nodded. "The thing is, he thinks the aliens are trying to control him, and he won't listen to me or anyone else. And I just thought that if someone that even sort of knew what they were doing on a professional level tried to talk him, he might listen."

Madilyn stopped putting things away long enough to smile at Anne. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

The room was quite for a while besides the rustle of paper and Madilyn scribbling down Lily's symptoms on a log sheet.

"Dr. Glass come quick! There's something wrong with my dad!" Came the distant yell of Matt Mason.

"Come on." Anne gestured to Madilyn.

* * *

They had eventually laid Tom down on a cot on the bus. When they found him he looked as if he had been crying, but instead of tears it was blood running out from his eyes.

"This is gonna sting." Anne warned.

Keeping his eye open as wide as possible he said through gritted teeth "Just do it." Madilyn held his head steady while Anne poured the liquid onto his eye. He made a gulping noise but attempted to stay calm. Anne shined a flashlight on his eye so they could see.

Both medics peered over him. "You see that?" Anne asked "It's lodged in his cornea."

"Yeah." Madilyn mumbled. "Could be a cyst." She suggested.

Captain Weaver who was right there beside them chimed in. "Is it like some kind of growth?"

"No." Anne shook her head. "It wasn't there when I examined him this morning." She switched out her flashlight for a q-tip and began to move it around on Tom's eyeball.

Weaver let out a small "Whoa."

"What?" Snapped Tom.

"It's moving." Anne observed.

"Take it out!" He yelled clearly freaked out. He started to try to blink and Madilyn did her best to keep his eye open and head steady.

"Hold on okay. You don't know what this involves. If I get this wrong you could lose sight in your eye." Anne explained sternly. He started yelling about something and tried to get up. "Lie down!" Anne ordered. All three people in the room tried to force Tom back on the cot. "Madilyn get a specimen jar! Dan! Hold his head steady!"

"It's alright come on." Weaver tried to tell Tom while attempting to keep his head still.

Madilyn held the specimen jar at angle were Anne could easily put the unidentified object in. As the tweezers got closer to his eye Tom began to yell louder. When Anne got a hold of it and tried to pull it out he was screaming bloody murder. Eventually the moving object came out and Anne quickly put it in the specimen jar.

When she was screwing the lid on Madilyn got a good look at it. The thing was black and small, not to mention slimy. It almost looked like a worm.

"It looks like a-" Weaver began

"Parasite." Anne finished for him. Before they could examine it any further it rolled up into what looked like a tiny metal ball.

* * *

"And you say it just snapped shut?" Asked Jamil one of the mechanics.

Anne nodded "Like a pill bug."

"Well I don't see any seams."

"You should destroy it." Tom said from behind Anne, Jamil, and Weaver.

"I agree." Said the captain. " It's a tracking device. A way they can locate our position."

"Tom has been with us for days." Anne disagreed taking the jar and placing it on the counter. "If it was tracking our position the alien would have attacked us by now."

"Well it could be like Tom said, a mind control device." Weaver suggested.

"Well its out now." Anne reasoned.

Tom shook his head. "Doesn't mean it's the end of it. There could be others in me."

"What do you recommend?" Asked Weaver.

He stood up still holding the spot on his torso were he got shot. "I don't think you've got any choice." He said striding over to a drawer where Madilyn was standing. "Except to put me in restraints." He told them pulling out a handful of zip ties. "At least until we get across the river, maybe a little more."

"Tom we removed it. You're probably fine." Anne protested.

"You said I was fine before." He argued. Madilyn had to

, he did have a point there. Who knew what else was living in his head? "Come on." Tom told Weaver. "Put all personal feelings aside because now is not the time to take any chances!"

Staring almost angrily at Mr. Mason Weaver took the zip ties. "Give me your hands." He ordered. Shaking his head he secured the zip ties, and Tom's hands to a pole on the bus.

* * *

The next afternoon Madilyn was counting and logging how many pills were left in each bottle. Her and Mr. Mason were the only two people in the bus and it was completely quite (he was sleeping), until she heard screaming.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna!" She peeked around the corner of the entrance to see little Matt Mason running away from Hal and the Captain. She almost went back to her pill counting when the man from yesterday, Pope, came up.

"Hey Cap. I heard they pulled a circuit board outta Tom's head. That true?" He asked.

Weaver looked at Hal (who was just by observation trying his best not slap Pope right that instant) and said calmly "We don't know what it is. Dr. Glass has removed it. The scouts should be back any minute, Pope report to the CP in ten."

Pope shook his head. "You're not taking him across that river with us. It's not gonna happen."

The Captain kept his cool "He's unarmed, and in restraints. The situation is under control."

"To hell it is. He could still be wired direct to skitter central. Now I'm sorry, but you should have put a bullet in the back of his head the minute he stepped towards that ship." Pope argued. This statement made Madilyn dislike Pope even more  
than she did yesterday. "I wanna see him." He mumbled and started to walk towards the bus.

"Hey!" Captain Weaver yelled. And that was when the guns came out. Deciding that she didn't want to get shot today Madilyn took her gaze away from the scene and back to her pill counting, which was thankfully far away from the front of the bus.

"What's going on out there?" Asked Tom who had woken up and was sitting on a chair near the pole he was attached to.

Madilyn poured some more pills out on the counter and shrugged. "Nothing much. Pope is just being an idiot."

"Oh. Well that's not new." Madilyn nodded in response. There was silence until "So I don't believe I know you. There were only two people in the medical field when I...left."

She nodded. "Yup. I believe I am the newest member of the 2nd Mass."

"You like it here? Made any friends?" He asked.

"Well it is a lot better than roaming the streets. And friends well, most of my time is spent in here so the only friends would be Lourdes and Anne. Both of them are older than me too, so you know how that goes."

"Yeah Well, I have a son your age. I think you two would get along."

Madilyn tensed. This was a subject she was hoping they would avoid. "Who, Ben?"

"Yeah that would be the one."

"Right." She scribbled down the number of Tylenol pills they had left and turned to face Tom. "Look Mr. Mason. You are a nice person, and I think that we could be good acquaintances. But, Ben and I...are a different story."

"You two don't get along?" He asked.

"That's one way to put it." She said making a face.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." She mumbled and turned back to counting. "But um, your other kids, they're pretty cool." Hoping that would make up for not liking Ben.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hal sits with me at meals sometimes when nobody else does, and Matt he's a sweet little guy."

"Well, two out of three better than nothing right?" Tom laughed weakly.

Madilyn smiled as well. "Yeah."

"I don't think I caught your name." He said.

"Oh yeah sorry." She smiled and held out a hand to shake. "Madilyn."

He akwardly shook her hand (his being tied up) "Tom Mason, but you said it before so I assume you already know that."

"Yeah. You're famous around here." She told him.

"I suppose." He looked down at the floor. "But you're not far behind."

Her eyebrows crinkled and she exchanged pill bottles. "What do you mean?"

"Captain Weaver mentioned you when I talked to him the other day." He explained. "Said you were trained in psychology. That true?"

"I'm not licensed or anything but I know a fair bit about it, yeah."

"Well, I should warn you if this alien mind control stuff continues then I will definitely be scheduling an appointment." He said.

"Well, I'll be here." She told him. He nodded and yawned. "Mr. Mason you sound tired, and judging by what you went through last night you should probably-" she turned around to face him, his eyes were already closed. "Get some sleep." She finished to herself.

* * *

It had been about half an hour after Tom had fallen asleep when Madilyn had finished counting pills. She had moved on to organizing the drawers in the front when someone walked in.

To her dismay it was Ben. "Hi." He said akwardly.

"Hi."

"Where's my dad?"

Madilyn didn't look up from her sorting, but pointed to where he was.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"You mean after we pulled that thing out of his eye? Then yeah."

"If it's out, why is he tied up?" He asked.

"His call not anyone else's." She told him.

"Dad." She heard Ben's voice say. There was a rustling and a mumble that sounded like 'Hey'. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah." His dad replied.

"I had a lot of those after Anne took my harness off." Harness? Madilyn thought. Then it clicked. That's what he meant by being taken. Ben saw her watching the conversation and cleared his throat.

"Right sorry." She quickly stood up and drew the curtain to separate her and the two other people.

She could hear the conversation if she moved things around in the drawers a little quieter

Tom sighed on the other side. "How'd you shake em'?"

"Stopped sleeping." Ben told him. Madilyn laughed silently."Came back from across the river heard what happened."

"It's for the best until we know more, until we can figure out what it is that..." His voice faded away.

"Wanna know my secret? To make sure they can't control me." Ben asked.

"Mhmm."

"Hate." Ben whispered. Hate? Madilyn thought. So not only is he rude, he's hostile too. "I hate what they did to me with all my heart and soul, I hate that they turned me into a freak."

Oh shoot! She thought. Temporarily tuning out to the conversation. The specimen jars were supposed to be on the other side of the room. Madilyn figured they wouldn't mind if she just passed through. She grabbed the glass jars and opened the curtain that separated her from the rest of the bus. Big mistake.

At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing and then she realized it was Ben's back. The only thing was it looked, alien. There were spikes and some type of crusty skin that looked like it was spreading, everywhere. Ben was still facing opposite her, and didn't realize she had seen. She made a gulping noise and Tom turned to look at her. She didn't know what to do but close the curtain again and try not to puke.

"You have to hold on to your hate dad. Then they won't be able to change you inside." Came Ben's voice from the other side.

"You're right, hate is a very powerful emotion." Tom agreed. "But if all you've got left is hate, then they've already changed you. It wasn't my hate that kept me going the last couple months, it was my love. For you and for Hal and for Matt."

Ben replied in a barely audible  
voice "Gotta go."

She heard Tom sigh and his head thud against the pole. "Madilyn." He called out.

"Yeah?" She said still sitting on the floor behind the curtain. The image of Ben's back was still in her mind.

"Can you come out for a minute?"

Still sitting on the floor she pulled back the curtain and looked at Tom "Yes?"

"You saw that?"

Madilyn nodded. "Is that what happens? When kids get harnessed?" She didn't make eye contact, just started at the wall.

"If you keep it on yes."

"But he's not harnessed, not anymore. Is it going to go away?"

"Actually it's spreading." Tom sighed. "We don't know what's wrong and I think it's best that you don't tell him that you know."

She nodded. Silence and then she had to ask "Was he always like that?"

"What his back?"

"No. Was he always so...hostile?"

"Not three months ago. I don't know what happened, it's like he just changed into a completely different person."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Tom sighed. "Me too. I just wish there was some way I could get inside his head. Some way he could get professional help." The moment he spoke the words 'professional help' the idea came to her mind. Madilyn could tell he thought it too. The look on his face said it all.

"No." She stated getting up.

"Please. Madilyn I know it's a big favor to ask but-"

She grabbed the specimen jars that were the root of the problem at hand and carried them to the other side of the bus. "Mr. Mason giving Ben and my relationship do you think it's the best idea?"

"Madilyn I know its a huge favor to ask and a long shot, but I'm begging you. Please. Help my son."

She sighed placing the specimen jars in a top cupboard and turned to face Tom. "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to tell him, not me."

"Thank you." And that was that. Madilyn was now Psychologist to the boy she absolutely hated. Life just got far more interesting by the day.

* * *

It was about 6:00 in the evening when they were getting ready to move out and across the bridge. People were packing, boarding vehicles, making sure everything was in its proper place.

Madilyn was walking over to the medical bus where she was to be on. There were two people standing at the front and as she got closer she realized it was Lourdes and Jamil.

"So I'll see you on the other si-" he was saying but the thought was never finished. Lourdes had full on kissed him. On the other side of the couple Madilyn caught Hal's eye and wiggled her eyebrows. He laughed and turned around before Lourdes and Jamil broke apart.

"Bye." she whispered to him before jogging on the bus. Madilyn smiled and boarded the bus behind her.

Anne closed the doors and Madilyn passed Lourdes, who was folding blankets, on her way to the back and said "What was that?"

"Nothing." She replied trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah. You guys had a whole lot of nothing going on there." She teased before sitting down next to Matt Mason in the back.

"Hi Madilyn." The little boy said not making eye contact.

"Hi." Madilyn replied.

"Ben was talking about you the other day. You're the girl that he doesn't like. Right?" He blurted out.

She nodded taken aback, not exactly sure how to responded to that.

"Why don't you go sit up there with your dad Matt?" Madilyn suggested pointing the boy's father.

"No I'm good." He paused "Why don't you and Ben get along?" The little boy pried some more.

"I don't know Matt, we just don't."

"He talks about you a lot. Mostly about why he doesn't like you."

"Wow. That's...nice."

"Not really. I thought it was kind of mean." Madilyn smiled at the little boy's lack if ability to pick up sarcasam. "I like you though. So does Hal. We think you're cool."

"Thanks Matt. Means a lot." She patted the little boy on the back still chuckling at his naïve nature.

* * *

Dark had fallen by the time the 2nd Mass had gotten to the bridge. Madilyn had fallen asleep and was woken by a thud. The bus had jolted and she thought she heard Anne swear from the front. Lourdes, Matt, and Tom were gone.

Anne was pressing on the gas but it wasn't moving. They were stuck.

The next few moments were only a blur. There were more noises from the outside and the bus jolted forward making it over the bridge. Anne got out, probably to watch them blow up the bridge. Madilyn had never been one for explosions so she stayed put and dozed off again.

* * *

"Madilyn!" Someone was yelling her name. "Madilyn get up!" It was Lourdes standing in front of her holding a glass jar.

"What?" She said sitting up.

"The thing you and Anne pulled out of Tom's eye, it was in this jar right?"

At this she stood up completely awake. "Yeah why?"

Lourdes looked like she was going to have a panic attack. "It's gone."

Madilyn grabbed the jar from her "What do you mean it's gone?"

"It's just gone."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Lol. Yup so there we go all caught up and everything! So tonight after I watch the fourth episode I will start typing the next chapter! It only took me about two days and half to write this one because I am sick and I have absolutely nothing better to do! The only issue I have with this chapter is Tom. I had a really really hard time writing him. Like you have no idea. You should totally tell me how I did with that in a REVIEW! Please? I like feedback and as my readers you should give me some! Just kidding! But guys really do review it means the entire world and more to me! Thanks for reading! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

Madilyn had to admit the airport was a lot nicer than the last camp.  
Not that there was air conditioning or anything but always having a roof over your head was nice.

There seemed to be fewer injuries, which meant more free time, which meant more psychology sessions. Oh joy.

Madilyn had never taken on a case on her own, let alone one with an angry teenage boy during the end of the world. She figured that if the boy was anyone other than Ben Mason they might actually make some progress.

The sessions didn't go quite as planned. Madilyn figured they would be awkward and tense, not screaming matches that sometimes Ben's dad himself had to come break up.

"I'm a freak! I am a freaking freak Madilyn just admit it!" He had screamed once.

"You know what, if you believe that so strongly maybe you are!" She yelled back with equally high volume. "Ben Mason you are a freak! You are a freaking freak!"

He was taken aback by her response. Usually Madilyn was the calm and professional one. She never yelled...much. They had stood there for at least one minute just staring at each other, nothing else.

Someone had to break the silence and she knew it wasn't going to be him. "Ben." She said, breathing heavy from yelling so much. "This isn't going to work. If I'm going to help you we can't be screaming bloody murder each session." He just stood there looking at her. "If I'm going to help you the least you could do is cooperate."

"We hate each other. Why would you want to help me?" he asked. He knew that his dad had asked her too, but she wasn't obligated. Why in hell did she agree?

Madilyn's eyes looked everywhere but his. "If you hadn't killed that Skitter after everyone left, I would be dead. Unfortunately I owe you." She hoped that this excuse would suffice, but she couldn't tell, Ben was wearing a poker face.

But she wasn't the type of person to do something because she owed them. Ben knew that. He might have hated her but he knew her inside out. There was a deeper motive to her trying to help, and they both knew it. The only problem was he didn't know what it exactly was. But he fully intended to find out.

"Ben we have to find a way to get along or I can't help you." She said sitting down against the wall.

"Did you ever think that I don't need help?" He snapped.

"Ben your family said you have completely changed. You went from this, sweet, innocent nerd to- to this hostile, vengeful person! Hal said it's like he doesn't even know you."

"Maybe I grew up! Did Hal ever think of that?" He said his voice dripping with anger.

"Ben he's just worried. We're all worried."

"Are you worried?" He asked in a calmer tone sitting down next to her.

"Yes. I am." She said facing him. "You're my patient and a human being. Therefore I worry about your mental health."

"So since everyone is worried and you are absolutely the only way I can get help, we have to get along?" He asked. She nodded wordlessly. "Then I guess we start now."

Again she nodded. There was a silence again. They just let the situation sink in. Suddenly Madilyn snorted with laughter.

"What?" Asked Ben. "Why are you laughing?"

"You do realize that we probably just woke up half of the 2nd Mass about five minutes ago?" She managed to get out between fits of laughter. To her surprise Ben started laughing too. The two teenagers sat there for what seemed to be ages laughing over a joke that when they looked back, wasn't even that funny.

But if it wasn't for that one night, that one joke, they probably wouldn't have learned to get along. They wouldn't have finally become somewhat tolerable to each other.

* * *

'Getting along' ment being civil towards each other. But eventually they became more then civil, they became friends, somewhat. It didn't mean that there was no fighting. There was still some if that, just on a much minor scale.

The fact that there were no more famous screaming matches shocked a lot of people. One of them being Hal, who had asked the both of them if they 'sucked face', and was that why they were sitting at the same table for breakfast.

"We've decided to be friends." Madilyn had stated, trying not laugh at Ben's crimson ears regarding his brother's comment.

At this Hal just made a face and said "Let me know how that works out for ya." Before digging into his mush and stale bread.

* * *

It was about 12:00 a.m and the entire 2nd mass was up and moving. Madilyn was talking to Samantha Samuels, Lily's little sister.

"You have a sore throat too?" She asked. The little girl nodded. "You must have caught your sister's cold." She sighed walking over the counter and pouring a Tylenol into her hand. "I assume you can't swallow pills Sam so, Lily, the next time she eats crush this up on her food. That should get rid of the headache and sore throat." Lily nodded and took her sister's hand to leave. "Make sure to wrap up in blankets you two! You don't need Pneumonia!" She called after them.

The airport was cold, very cold. She was surprised that people weren't sick already. It definitely would make life more eventful for her.

* * *

"It's a good thing you left the branch in place. He would have lost a lot more blood otherwise." Lourdes was saying. Not five minutes ago Ben had come in carrying Jimmy, who had been impaled by a branch. It was taking every ounce of Madilyn's willpower not to puke. This is what I get for wanting something 'eventful' to happen! She scolded herself.

"Give me a tray!" Anne called out. "And a lot more gauze!"

"Okay, got it." Lourdes said as Madilyn tossed the gauze to her.

"Scissors!" Madilyn passed the said item to Lourdes.

Ben was hovering right over them. Captain Weaver put his hand on his shoulder and said "Let's get out of here give em' some room to work."

"I'm not leaving him." Ben said, dazed. Weaver attempted to pull him away but to no avail.

"We need to talk, son, you too Madilyn!" She whipped around at the sound of her name.

She looked at Lourdes for clearance "Go." Lourdes said. "We'll be fine." Madilyn nodded, peeling off her gloves and throwing them away. She followed Weaver and the rest of the group out of the bus.

They stopped around the corner. Madilyn stood next to Hal, who looked incredibly angry.

"What the hell were you two doing out there, Ben!" Weaver scolded him.

Ben just stood there, breathing heavy. He finally got some words out. "Hunting skitters."

Madilyn closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "You did what?" She said trying to keep her voice steady. They had talked about this! She had told him straight out that you cannot go looking for trouble! Sooner or later someone was going to get hurt!

Apparently she wasn't the only one about to explode. "Hunting!" Hal exclaimed. "Is that what you were doing when you found dad last night?"

"Hal." Tom tried to reason with his son who looked angrier by the second. "What were you and Jimmy doing hunting skitters Ben?"

Ben started to laugh. Nobody else saw what was funny. "They put spikes in my back, they killed mom, they killed everyone! I need a reason?"

"Like we don't see enough combat you have to go looking for it?" Weaver said.

"Till every last one of those things is dead, yes." He said. But it was more his tone then his words that concerned her. He said it like it was something normal, something justifiable. Madilyn was sure her face showed it.

The captain's face said it all as well. He completely and fully agreed with Madilyn's thoughts.

"Hal, take your brother back to the tent to get cleaned up." Tom said patiently.

Hal put his hand on his brother's shoulder but Ben shook it off. "No I'm going back to the med bus-" He began but his father cut him off.

"You cannot go around camp looking like that go change first!" Tom snapped. Ben didn't say anything but followed his brother to the Mason tent.

"Madilyn, come with me." Captain Weaver said walking into the command tent. "I thought you were working with him!"

"I'm trying, but he is extremely difficult. You have to understand what he's going through." She tried to reason.

"The same thing we're all going through!" Weaver said his voice raising.

Madilyn shook her head "No. It's not."

"What's so different?"

"He is fifteen years old. Not grown up like you are! He was harnessed, not in control of his own mind for a while. Then he's thrust back into life where he has deemed himself a freak because he's different. He found a way to channel everything he's feeling inside by hating the skitters with everything he has."

There was a silence. "We all hate them." Tom told her.  
"But none of us act like that. Why does he act like that?" Madilyn felt sorry for him. She really did. Poor Tom Mason leaves with the aliens to save his son, only to come back to realize that said son had completely changed.

"Maybe that's just who he is now. Maybe he grew up! I am trying my best to fix it, but I'm not a miracle worker, and sometimes I think that kid needs a miracle!" She exploded. There was a tense silence before she spoke again in a much calmer tone. "I'm sorry. I just I get frustrated with him too."

"Thank you Madilyn." Weaver nodded with his jaw still clenched. She took this as her cue to leave.

She rubbed her temples. Looking around the airport she spotted the table were all the drinks were laid out. Hot chocolate is exactly what I need right now she thought.

* * *

Madilyn was standing at the drink table brewing some hot chocolate for herslef. She wasn't watching what she was doing, but more so the scene in front of her. Hal was staring at Ben, like intense staring.

Ben noticed too because he broke the silence by asking "Why are you staring at me like that."

"I'm not staring." Hal said sitting up.

"Yeah you are. You got something to say?" Ben challenged.

"Yeah I do."

"Easy now boys." Captain Weaver trying to calm them down.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Hal announced standing up and walking over to where Madilyn was.

Immediately she jumped down his throat "What the heck was that?"

"Your asking me that?" He said incredulously. "Shouldn't Ben be the one being patronized? What was he thinking! He put the entire 2nd Mass at risk."

"We weren't attacked."

"You of all people defending him?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Hal, right now I am talking as his psychologist. I can tell you he's hurting. You looking at him like that makes him feel guilty. That is the last thing he needs right now." She told him. "Just calm down, everyone needs to calm down."

* * *

Madilyn was sitting on the floor outside. She didn't want to go to the medical bus to see Jimmy. She didn't know him that well but they were acquainted. She also felt she might puke if she saw the boy.

"You okay?" A voice from behind said.

She turned around to see Lourdes standing there, two blankets in hand. She gave one to Madilyn who promptly wrapped herself up. "Yeah just worrying."

Lourdes wrapped herself up as well and sat down next to her. "I think we're all doing that right now."

"Yeah. Do you think he's going to be okay? Jimmy? I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I had to deal with other stuff."

She shook her head "Its okay. I saw your face when he was brought in. You looked like you were about to hurl right then and there. As for Jimmy I don't know. He lost so much blood. We did everything we could, but I don't know if it's enough."

"I hope he'll be okay, for Ben's sake."

"How is Ben?" Lourdes questioned.

"He's good. I guess. I mean his best friend just got impaled by a tree, so."

"You two haven't been fighting too...intensely lately." She stated.

"Yeah." Madilyn mused. "I guess.. talking to him during sessions I realized that he doesn't need an enemy. He needs a friend."

"Are you going to be that friend?" Lourdes asked.

"Well, we might get there. Slowly. Very slowly." Madilyn said dragging out the last words. Both girls chuckled a bit.

"Wait," Lourdes held up a finger to her lips, the universal 'be quiet' sign. "Do you hear that?" Both girls were silent, straining their ears to see if they could pick up any sound. Right before Madilyn was about to give up there was a silent hum.

"What is that?" Madilyn mumbled. The hum got louder and louder. "It sounds like..."

"A plane." Lourdes finished for her. Sure enough when the girls looked up there was a red object flying in the sky towards the landing strip. "Come on." Lourdes told her getting up and walking over to a crowd of people that had also heard and seen the plane. The two girls, still wary of it, stood behind Captain Weaver and the rest of the fighters.

Evryone held their breath as the window of the red aircraft rolled down its small window. A woman poked her head out and took off her hat. "Well hello there." She said smiling. "Who do we have here?"

"2nd Massachusetts. Captain Dan Weaver. And who may I ask are you?" The captain called out in a tense tone.

The woman smiled again none the less "Name's Avery Churchill. I've been lookin' for you."

The woman opened the door, grabbed her things, and climbed out. "I'm flying over a fifty square mile search area for the past week and a half tryin' to find you."

"Where did you come from?" Hal piped up.

"I'm one of the four pilots who left Charleston, South Carolina in search if survivors." Avery explained. "We each took a compass point-"

"On who's orders?" Interrupted Weaver.

She drew a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him. "From direct orders of the continental congress." Congress? Wasn't that like a government?

"You're saying there's a government in Charleston?" Tom asked.

Avery swung her pack back over her shoulder. "Elected by at least three thousand citizens in the new capital."

"How have you been able to fly with all the beamers around?" Weaver questioned. He was clearly not convinced by Avery's story.

"I fly low, just a few hundred feet above the ground and the aircraft is made of spruce, plywood, and a fiberglass clock skin so radar's not an issue." Avery explained. The plane's a neat trick but the important thing is to get your asses to Charleston."

The Captain, ever the skeptic, pried some more "What's the state of the military in Charleston?"

"We've been assembling the militia that popped up post invasion. But re-establishing a unified central command is key to taking back the planet." She explained.

"And you've made contact with other parts of the world?" Tom asked.

"In Europe yes, via short wave radio." Avery explained. "In fact my mission is to continue heading north making contact with as many survivors as possible until I hit Greenland, then hop over Iceland to the U.K and ultimately the rest of Europe." Avery finished her speech with a satisfied look.

"With all due respect what proof do you have to prove anything you said is true?" Weaver asked.

"I get ya. Is it a leap of faith? Hell yeah, but if it's nothing that interests you, no harm no foul I'll just be on my way-" She started to walk back to the plane door but she was stopped.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk you giving away our location intentionally or otherwise. I'm going to have to ask that you stay with us. Until we move out." Weaver told her.

"So you're detaining me?" She asked clearly miffed.

"Think of it as a layover on your way to Greenland." He told her sarcastically.

"And my plane?"

"You and your plane will be safe. You have my word."

"Well, don't get any fancy ideas about stealing her. She's booby trapped." Avery said smugly.

"Noted. In the meantime I hope you will except our limited hospitality, Hal! Would you please accompany our honored guest to the mess tent?"

"Yes sir." Hal nodded.

People started separating now that the show is over.

"Come on." Lourdes told Madilyn. "We should probably get back to the bus."

* * *

Lourdes and Madilyn had been back in the bus for about twenty minutes when Ben walked in. Nobody said anything as he walked over to Jimmy, set a chair down and sat next to him.

Shortly after Madilyn had begun to go through the logs seeing who had come in for the same things recently when Tom walked in.

"Hey where did you go?" He asked his son.

"Just walking around, staring at Jimmy's compass." Ben replied. "Few months back he got separated from the 2nd Mass. Took two days to find him again, so Weaver gave him his compass, so he could always find his way home."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Tom said.

"Everyone else does." The boy argued. Madilyn immediately thought back to Hal staring at him earlier that night.

"That's not true."

"I've seen the way everyone looks at me. Hal, Matt, even you." Ben said.

Tom shook his head vigorously. "No." He stated.

"Yes."

"No."

"It's fine whatever," He paused. "But I think I would rather be lying there instead of him."

"I'm sure that you would." Tom told him. "Just like there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish and pray that your mother was still alive. I mean it, sucks." He had a point. It sucked, all of it. "Really, it sucks. Sometimes you think that you can't even go on, except you don't have a choice but to go on. And the good news is that we've got each other to go through a lousy situation, the bad news is..."

"It's a lousy situation." Both of them said at the same time. Madilyn smiled. They really were alike. Tom began to walk out and caught Madilyn's eye. He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head over to where Ben was sitting. She bit her lip considering his question for a moment.

"Later." She mouthed. Tom nodded and Madilyn went back to her logging.

* * *

It was 1:00 a.m, if anytime was later it was now. Madilyn had put the task of talking to Ben off as long as possible. Eventually she would have to do it.

"Hey." She said setting a chair down next to his.

"Hey." He said. No emotion, none at all.

"You've been here for hours. You should get some sleep." She suggested.

"I'm not leaving him." Ben told her defiantly.

"Ben, you staring at him isn't going to make him wake up-"

"Do you think it's my fault?" He interrupted.

"What?" She said taken aback.

"Do you think Jimmy getting hurt is my fault?" He stated again.

"Ben, I think you blame yourself."

"So you do blame me?" He whispered.

"No." She told him. "Why are you so quick to assume so?"

"I see the way you look at me, I see the way everyone looks at me. Like, 'Oh there goes that kid with the spikes in his back that got Jimmy hurt.'" He said anger evident in his voice.

"It's not your fault no matter how I or anybody else looks at you." She told him. "Did you ever think that they feel empathy for you? Maybe that's why everyone looks at you like that."

"Their best friend got impaled with a tree branch by a skitter?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. Probably not. But everyone at this point has lost someone they care about. Practically every one of those losses was caused by the aliens." He didn't say anything. "But if you ever want to talk there are people who'll talk with you. Your dad, Hal, Matt, Anne, Lourdes," she paused and looked at the ground before saying the last one "Me."

He turned to look at her "As what? My psychologist?" Ben asked smirking.

She turned to face him "As anything you want me to be."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I care about you too." Madilyn told him looking at the ground. "Not as much as everyone else but we're friends. Kinda. I think." She laughed a little at the last bit.

"The next time you yell at me I'm gonna hold that against you." He said slightly smiling.

She smiled too. "Well, I'm gonna to turn in. You should too."

He nodded "I'll stay a little longer."

Madilyn shrugged and stood up. "Night." She said and patted him on the back before heading off to bed.

* * *

Madilyn came in from treating someone's cuts they had gotten from playing around with a knife. Stupid kids. She had thought when she saw the wounds.

"Hey Anne!" She called out when she walked in. "I think we're running out of band aids." She rounded a corner of the bus. "We should find some more before-" Madilyn stopped dead on her tracks. Everyone looked at her but didn't say anything.

The scene she stumbled upon was not a pretty one. There stood Tom Mason with a hand on Ben's shoulder, who looked shocked. He stood next to Anne and Lourdes who also looked shocked and sad? That's when Madilyn saw that Anne had her hands on Jimmy's chest. Lourdes was holding what Madilyn called the oxygen blower because they only used it when someone...needed...CPR.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh." She said her voice barely a whisper. "He's... he can't be..." Lourdes nodded still staying silent. Madilyn's gaze flew to Ben who showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Lourdes, can you go get Captain Weaver?" Anne asked. The girl nodded without saying anything and left.

"I'm going." Ben said walking towards the exit of the bus.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"Anywhere." Ben mumbled as he walked past Madilyn.

A few moments after he left she said "I'll go make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret later." And left without waiting for a response from anyone.

* * *

Madilyn found Ben sitting in a chair on the porch of a house, Pope's usual hang out. She also found him there with a can of Pope's beer in his hand.

"You do realize that drinking before the age of twenty-one can cause major-" she started to lecture.

"Well this is me not caring." He said venomously and then downed a large swig of the beverage. "Did you want something?"

"Just to talk." She shrugged.

"Yeah well considering what just happened I'm not really up to 'just talk'." He snapped.

"I figured."

"Then why did you come?"

"To make sure you wouldn't do something stupid. Like that!" She gestured to the beer in his hand. "Give it to me." She walked in front of him and held out her hand.

"No."

"Ben don't test me right now."

If looks could kill Madilyn would have been dead ten times over, but Ben reluctantly handed over the can. She took it and threw it as far as she could.

"That was a waste." He remarked with an immense amount of sarcasm.

"Better than you being wasted." She snapped walking over to the railing leaning over it. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Ben don't play stupid. Why do you do that! Go and drink! There are plenty of other ways to get rid of your anger."

He didn't look her in the eye but still said "Like what?"

"I don't know!" She shouted. "Kick a chair, shoot a gun, scream to the sky how freaking unfair it is! Just don't be stupid!"

"Oh yeah." He yelled back. "Those are great outlets! Madilyn my best friend just died do you think maybe I just want to be alone?"

"You may want to." She said voice softer now. "But you can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll do something stupid!" She exploded. "That a good enough reason for you? You do stupid things Ben Mason!"

"I do! Like go hunting for skitters and get people killed!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I do stupid things." He said, but much quieter.

"Ben, I didn't mean-" She started. He was crying now and she didn't know what to do. Madilyn went on pure human instinct and hugged him. To her surprise he hugged her back. "It'll be okay." She tried to convince him and her own self at the same time. "It'll be okay."

* * *

"How do you measure somebody? How do you find their worth?" Captain Weaver had begun Jimmy's funeral with these words.

It was a sad sight. The entire 2nd Mass gathered around the grave of a little boy who didn't deserve to die.

Madilyn stood next to Lourdes who looked as if she could start crying at any instant.

"A year ago Jimmy was just a boy." Weaver continued. You could hear the pain in his voice. "Just a little boy and then that all changed. The world fell apart he had to step up, he had to leave that little boy behind, he had to become a soldier, he had to learn how to fight, and he did." Madilyn heard a whimper from behind her. She knew someone was crying. "He is now defined by those of us who owe him our lives." Weaver paused and looked down at the grave. "This day came too soon. He died too young." Madilyn felt someone grab her arm. It was Lourdes, she was crying full out now.

Madilyn put a comforting arm around her friend. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

"But he died a hero to me." Weaver continued. "And I am proud to have served with him. Jimmy, we'll remember." He stopped, picked up a handful of dirt and said "May the next world be kinder to Jimmy than this one ever was." With that he finished his speech and threw his handful of dirt into the grave.

Hal and Ben stepped forward first. They both copied Weaver's actions by throwing a handful of dirt into the grave. Slowly the rest of the 2nd mass formed a line to throw some dirt in Jimmy's grave and silently pay their respects.

The announcement was made that they were going to Charleston later that night.

While Lourdes and Madilyn were packing up the medical bus the older girl asked Madilyn "How do you feel about going to Charleston?"

"I dunno. Seems okay." She shrugged. "But I'll tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"If they really do have hot showers, I call it! First one in!" Lourdes smiled and shook her head; she even let out a small laugh. Madilyn laughed a little as well. "I'm serious! You have no idea what I would give for a shower right now!"

**A/N: And thus is the end of chapter 3. I did take a long time to write this one. Mostly because my parents didn't want me on the computer all day and the episodes didn't become accessible online until about two days later, so sorry. This one was rather easy to write, what with the main theme being grief, and for some reason I seem to channel that well? I don't know it's weird. I did originally say I was going to post this on Sunday but I finished this afternoon and could not wait another second to upload. :) But um yeah! Make sure you review! It lets me know you're still here and you care! So thanks so much for reading and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was about the middle of the day. Madilyn was returning to the medical bus from treating a kid that had gotten poison ivy.

"Hey." Said a smiling Lourdes from behind her.

"Hey yourself." Madilyn smiled back. Both girls walked into the bus as were met by an interesting scene. There was Anne and Tom kissing quite intensely right in the middle of the walkway.

Madilyn snickered and Lourdes put her hand to her mouth "Oh. Sorry, um." They sprang apart in less than a second.

"Don't mind us." Madilyn said trying to contain her laughter.

"No that's okay." Tom said. "I've got to go find Matt. I sent him on his first mission today." He was trying to change the subject and get rid of the awkwardness. "So I'm just going to."

"Okay yeah." Anne said breathlessly and waved him goodbye as he left.

After he was gone both Madilyn and Lourdes burst out laughing. Anne just stood there laughing too and shaking her head.

* * *

Madilyn was jolted awake by the sound of motorcycles.

"My gosh." She mumbled. "What does it take to get a ten minute nap around here?"

She walked out of her tent into a small gathering of people. She saw Hal and was approaching him to ask what had happened when Weaver came out and yelled "What do we have here?" That's when she noticed a few additional kids.

"Found them out in a warehouse, half starved, no adults." He explained. "Think we can help em' out."

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes pushed passed Madilyn and to Captain Weaver. "Jean?" He asked with surprise in his voice and on his face.

"Dad." She said and then leapt up and hugged him.

"I did not see that one coming." Madilyn mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Neither did I." Hal said turning around to face her.

* * *

The next afternoon the kids they had found were still at the 2nd Mass camp. Jean had convinced them to stay so she could spend more time with her father.

The fact that Captain Weaver and his daughter even found each other was something Madilyn and Lourdes had called a miracle, the work of God himself. Lourdes said that she had prayed for the captain many a time and that this had to be the answer to her prayers. Weather it was the answer to her freinds prayers or not Madilyn was just happy to see that one family was able to find each other among the chaos of life these days.

But nothing really changed for anyone else. Madilyn was still on medical duty 24/7 regardless of weather Captain Weaver's daughter found him or not. "How did you do this again?" She asked a little boy named John.

"I kicked the soccer ball and then my foot just started hurting." He explained.

Madilyn turned to look at the soccer game the kids were playing. "It looks like a first degree sprain." She told him.

"Can I still play?" He pointed to the game.

She shook her head. "You should go to the medical bus wrap it, and ice it. It can bear some weight but it's still going to hurt." John nodded and started to limp off. "Do you want some help?" She inquired.

"No!" He said sounding almost offended. "I can do it on my own."

"Okay." Madilyn said backing off. She watched John hobble over to the bus, just to make sure he didn't injure it further.

"Madilyn!" Matt came up to her. "You should play with us!"

She almost said yes when she noticed a rather angry looking Ben standing off to the side watching the soccer game. "Um, no thanks, Matt. I'm going to go talk to your brother."

The little boy shrugged and hurried back to the game where he promptly scored a goal. Madilyn weaved her way around the small gathering of people watching the game. She finally made her way to Ben, who stood a little more far off from the others with his arms folded and a serious expression on his face.

She came up behind him and mimicked his stance. "So, no soccer for you?"

"I don't see you out there." He countered.

"Touché." She said smiling. Her and Ben had definitely become much more friendly to each other. He had become less snippy and cold with her after Jimmy's death. There were still fights (they wouldn't be Madilyn and Ben if they didn't fight) but they were mostly just sarcasm now. This was exactly what was happening here.

"So what was wrong with John?" He asked.

"He has a sprained ankle."

"Oh. That's why he was limping."

"Yup I asked if he wanted help and the kid nearly screamed his- oh my gosh!" She said exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"What?" He asked trying to shake Madilyn off, but she looked at him with the death stare and gripped him harder.

"Ben what the heck did you do?"

"It's nothing. I just fell and scratched myself."

"On what?" Madilyn looked over the cut or a more appropriate word might be gash. It was rather large and didn't look as if it hadn't been cleaned either. "Did you see Anne about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He said trying to shrug it off.

"Ben you didn't get it cleaned out!"

"So?"

"It could get infected! And then you could need stitches! And I am definitely not up to doing those. Come on, I am fixing this before it gets worse." She commanded.

"I don't need to get it cleaned out-" He had begun to protest but Madilyn had already grabbed his wrist and was dragging him to the medical bus.

* * *

"Ow! What the heck was that?" Ben exclaimed.

"Rubbing alcohol." Madilyn told him while screwing the lid back on the bottle she had just poured on his arm. "If you would have come in earlier we might of had some peroxide left. That stuff doesn't burn." She grabbed a cotton swab and started to clean the gash. "But you didn't, so essentially it's your fault your arm is burning with pain." She said and smiled sarcastically at him.

"Yup because everything is my fault isn't it?" Ben said wryly.

She finished treating his arm and started putting things away. "If you look at the bigger picture then yes it is."

"Am I free to go, because I think I have to go help load up the truck for the kids we found."

"Yeah you can go, but when you get back we have a session okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and then added before walking out "That is unless you're burning someone else's arm off with your rubbing alcohol."

* * *

Madilyn was going through the boxes of equipment they had found a while back when Lourdes walked in. She thought that she was crying, but wasn't certain. A few moments later a sniffle confirmed what she had just suspected.

"Hey what's wrong?" Madilyn asked putting down the box of Advil she was putting away to give her full attention to her crying friend.

Lourdes whipped her eyes "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm just being stupid about stuff." The girl said pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves with her back to Madilyn.

"About what?" Madilyn asked.

Lourdes tried to gather herself before turning around to talk to the other girl. "I found out from Diego, one of the kids Hal and Ben found, that the part of Mexico that I had family in was destroyed." At sharing the news she broke down in tears again.

"Oh. Lourdes I'm-I'm so sorry." Madilyn said giving her a small hug.

"Yeah. It just figures you know? What were the odds of their survival?"

Madilyn nodded and silently agreed with her. What were the odds of anyone's family surviving?

* * *

"Ben!" Madilyn called out to the boy walking in her direction. "I think I can squeeze you in for like twenty minutes before-"

"I don't have time right now." He said and started to walk off.

She caught up with him and walked beside him. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"To go save some kids from being harnessed." He stated.

"You're going to a harnessing facility?"

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you really think that's the best idea giving your-" She struggled to find the right word. "History?"

"Madilyn, I'll be fine. Chill out."

"Okay. Just-" she paused looking at him. "Be careful."

He smiled amusedly before walking away and saying lightly "I always am."

Madilyn stayed were she had stopped and called out again "Ben!"

He stopped and turned around "What?"

"I'm serious Ben. Be careful." She said with concern evident in her voice. More concern than she usually used in her tone with him.

He noticed and looked at her weird for a moment. "I will." He assured her "I promise."

Madilyn stood there for a moment before nodding and uttering a barely audible "Okay." And walking away. She left feeling a little odd. She was really nervous for him. She shrugged the feelings off, but kept her fingers crossed that he would come back safe.

* * *

It was later in the night. The scouts had come back from the harnessing facility but Madilyn had yet to talk to any of them. She was currently sitting on her cot enjoying one of her books.

"Madilyn." Came a voice from behind. She turned around and saw Tom along with Matt who was staying close to his father's side.

"Hey." She noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Tom stepped closer to her and said in a hushed voice "He almost got harnessed today."

She gasped "Oh my gosh. And you want me to talk to him?" Tom just nodded. Madilyn then turned her attention to Matt who was standing behind his dad. "Hey Matt." She said squatting down to his height. "You okay?" The boy nodded but didn't say a word. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

"No." Said Matt and he shook his head.

Madilyn nodded that was expected. The boy was still in shock he wouldn't want to discuss a dramatizing event right after it happened. "Okay. Maybe later?" The little boy nodded again. Suddenly she had a thought. "In the meantime do you want a treat?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Madilyn smiled and crossed the room to her bag in the tent. When she turned around and Matt's eyes grew wide. She was holding three full king size Hershey's bars. "I found them a while back." She explained. "I was saving them for a special occasion coming up soon, but I um think you need them more than me right now." She held her them out to the boy and he took them slowly, as if in shock that such things as chocolate still existed. "Anytime you wanna talk just find me okay?"

"Okay." Matt said nodding before walking out of the tent leaving Tom and Madilyn alone.

"Thank you." The older man told her.

"No problem." She shrugged. "It's my job."

* * *

"Hey." Madilyn said as she approached a sulky looking Ben Mason sitting atop a building.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was wandering around camp when I, uh saw you." Madilyn said standing over him.

"And?"

"You looked lonely."

"And since when do you care about my loneliness?" He asked smiling a bit.

"Since I was lonely too. We are a perfect match Ben Mason."

"You just wanted to squeeze in a session after what happened today." He said matter of factly.

Madilyn put her hands up and shook her head. "You know me all too well." She sat down next to him, a little closer than normal. "So I heard you and Hal talking."

"Do you just so happen to eavesdrop on all my conversations?" He said with sarcasm.

"Um no. Belie it or not my life does not revolve around you."

"Really?" He said with a smug look on his face.

"Really." She said a serious look on her face. "Ben take this seriously. Hal said he saw your spikes glow. What gives?"

The boy sighed "I don't know. I just I don't know."

"Do you think that even though you don't have the harness on, you may still be connected to the skitters-"

"Don't say that!" He interrupted. "That is the last thing I want to hear right now. Just don't."

Madilyn looked down at her lap and sighed. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to offended you. I just-" She stopped. To be honest she didn't know what she was doing. Basically she was spouting off any idea that came to mind. Which was, evidently not the best thing right now.

They sat in silence until Madilyn opened her mouth to say something. "Can we just do this later?" Ben snapped.

She nodded looking everywhere but him. "Yeah sure. I'll just go back to being a loner then." She said laughing a bit, but her voice held a hint of hurt and he noticed. She gathered up her medical equipment she had set aside when she sat down and stood up.

Madilyn was halfway to the door downstairs when he called out "Wait." She stopped but didn't turn around "You can stay, just not as my psychologist."

"Then what do you want me to be?" She asked her arms folded turning around.

"My friend." He paused looking at her. "Cause' we're freinds. Kinda. I think." She smiled at the last bit and sat back down next to him.

"Are we friends?" Madilyn asked after a few moments silence.

"To be honest I don't really know. I think we scream at each other too much to be friends," they both snickered. "But are too nice to each other to be enemys."

"So we're-"

"Frenemies." They declared at the same time. Both people looked and smiled at each other.

Through the rest of the night they sat on the roof talking and laughing about different random things. Somehow they got on the topic of family.

"So you know all of my family." Ben said. "What's up with yours?"

Madilyn tensed and looked down at her lap. "I don't know. I don't know where my mom or younger sister are, or where they were when they came."

"Why not?"

"My mom and me we um, we had a fight."

"Big fight?" Ben asked.

"Yup. A big one."

"Over?"

"Um, something stupid. I was dating this guy, my best friend's older brother." She explained hastily. "He was a older than me and my mom, she did not like that."

Ben nodded. "And your dad?"

"He and my mom got divorced when I was three. I never saw him after that."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Madilyn shrugged. "You can't miss something you never knew." Ben just nodded and she continued. "Anyway the fight was big enough for me to well, temporarily move out to my friend's house. When everything happened nobody was home but me her, and my boyfriend. Their house collapsed and we had no choice but to leave."

"What happened after that?" He pried some more. Ben figured she was okay since she wasn't crying or anything.

"We traveled around a lot, until my friend hurt her leg. We didn't have any medical supplies to help her. I knew exactly the treatment she needed, and it frustrated me to no end that I couldn't do anything about it. I had seen a drug store a short while back from where we had come. I figured that I could go there, get some supplies, and come back."

"That wasn't the case?" He guessed.

Madilyn shook her head and clenched her eyes closed. It was no use the tears slipped anyway. "I came back and they were gone. Our stuff was still there and everything but they were gone."

"What do you think happened?"

"The skitters got them. What else?" Madilyn stated whipping her tears. She hated crying. Ben just nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"It's okay." He shrugged "Aren't you the one that says everyone should talk about what happened because it helps in the mental recovery process or something?"

She laughed. "Yeah Ben that's exactly what I say." Madilyn smiled at him.

"If you ever wanna talk again, I'm here you know. Don't have anything better to do." He fiddled with a piece of dirt on the roof.

"Thanks Ben." She paused before chuckling. "You do realize that this all backwards. I'm the professional and am supposed to be sitting here listing to you cry your eyes out about your past. Not the other way around." He chuckled a bit too. There was silence again and Madilyn broke it. "Well, um I should get back to my stuff."

"Yeah me too." He agreed.

They both stood up, and before Madilyn could think about the action she performed it. Madilyn stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Ben Mason on the cheek.

"Thanks for listening" She whispered in his ear before resting down onto her heels to regular height. Ben looked at her the surprise evident on his face. Madilyn opened her mouth a few times before managing to get out "I'm going to leave now." She gathered her things and practically sprinted to the door. But, all the while couldn't contain the little bit of happiness growing inside her and the smile growing on her face.

**A/N: So I am back! This chapter is a little shorter so sorry. I wanted Madilyn and Ben to start getting along a little better here as you can see. I hoped her background story was not to sappy ( I hate when people do that) but I figured that it was pretty mainstream: doesn't know where her family is and lost people important to her. I think that is basically what everyone is going through when the aliens invaded. So yeah. I felt like this one was really choppy and it is certainly not my best work. You can tell me your thoughts and feelings in a review (PLEASE!). And with those wise words I am going to go to bed now. Seeing that it is 2:40 a.m. Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So?"

"So what?" Madilyn said hopping off the counter of the medical bus. Ben was sitting opposite her.

"Am I getting better?" He asked following her lead, and hopping off his counter.

She started to wander down to front of the bus. "Are you getting better?" She said cryptically. "No."

"What?"

She laughed and turned around at his outburst. "I'm joking!" She said smiling at him "Yes, Ben. You seem to be getting less hostile." She paused and considered what she was about to say. "But-"

"But what?"

"You still haven't told me about-"

"My spikes glowing." Ben said in a quiet voice.

Madilyn let her hair fall over her face as she looked down, and folded her arms. "Yeah...about that."

"Look it-it's nothing-" He said trying to shake it off, still looking down.

"Ben." She said sternly looking up at him. "Ben, look at me." He looked up reluctantly. "I don't think it's nothing. I think...that you need to tell someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"Your dad. I think your dad-"

"No." He interrupted, shaking his head firmly.

"Why not?" Madilyn questioned. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to tell anyone. His dad especially, it was his father for heaven's sake!

"He would see me differently, he-he wouldn't understand." The boy said, using his arms to emphasize his point.

"Ben, if you don't tell him, I will." There was no response from him for a few moments so Madilyn began to make her way off the bus. It was an empty threat, starting to walk off the bus, but Ben didn't see it that way.

"No!" He said firmly and grabbed her arm. He yanked her back to face him, a little too hard. They were closer now, way closer than before. "I'll tell him, just later." He said breathing hard.

She looked at him skeptically. "Ok." She whispered even though they were alone, nobody was there to overhear them. She couldn't figure out what to say next. They stood there in silence for a while.

Madilyn wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but she had an idea. It was what she was thinking about too.

It was about a week ago. Madilyn had well, kissed him. It was on the cheek mind you, but still. To two hormonal teenagers in the middle of an alien invasion, a kiss, was a kiss. They had never really talked about it, but the last week had been different. Madilyn found herself feeling nervous around Ben Mason, of all people. When she told Lourdes of her predicament the older girl had giggled at her. She said that Madilyn liked him. At this she almost puked. Madilyn, like Ben? Ugh.

But still, the past week there was something different between the two of them. Madilyn was sure that Ben had noticed it too. It wasn't just her. Even still, she just couldn't fathom the thought that she actually might like him.

But as she stood there practically nose to nose with him Madilyn couldn't stop her breath hitching in her throat, her palms getting sweaty, and the butterflies in her stomach going insane. He was looking straight at her and his breath was warm on her face.

It felt like hours later when he finally whispered "Well, um I have to go."

She nodded and whispered back."Ok."

He grabbed his stuff from the counter he was sitting on and walked back over to her. He whispered in her ear "I'll tell him later. Thanks for listening." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Madilyn just stood there, completely frozen over with shock. She heard him walk off the bus but didn't turn to look. Her mouth was wide open and she finally managed to say to nobody, "He did not just do that! The little twit!"

* * *

It was a loud bang and an explosion that made Madilyn jump. She was on the medical bus with Lourdes putting together kits. That is with the supplies they have left.

"What is that?" Lourdes said peeking out a window.

Madilyn joined her. "I dunno." There was another explosion in the distance.

"I'm going to go see what's going on. Are you okay in here?" The older girl asked, peeling off the blue gloves.

Madilyn nodded "Yeah I'll be fine." Lourdes nodded and walked off the medical bus. Madilyn peeked out the window and saw her walking away. She had just past Matt Mason, who was standing in the front of the bus with his gun in hand. Madilyn smiled at the boy's eagerness to help. She didn't figure that he could do much (being a nine year old), but she definitely felt safer with someone standing outside with a gun in their hand.

She walked over to the curly haired boy and talked to him from the entry way. "Hey Matt."

"Hi Maddie." This was a nickname that only he used. Madilyn was never one for nicknames, but when it came from the adorable little kid how could she tell him otherwise?

"What are you doing?"

"My dad told me to guard the medical bus, keep Anne safe."

Madilyn folded her arms and leaned against the entry way wall. "Ok." She sat there for a while until another explosion sent her inside to finish the kit.

* * *

Lourdes walked in, back from her walk. "Did you find anything out?" Madilyn questioned.

"Nope. Nobody knows anything." She said taking off her good coat and putting on her medical one. "The captain and everyone aren't back yet, so until then we are completely in the dark."

Madilyn who was peering out the window said "Well here they come now. With a kid? Oh my gosh someone's hurt!"

"Lourdes, Madilyn!" Called Anne from the entry way. "Clear off a cot! We're going to have to do some surgery."

Both Madilyn and Lourdes swept up their hair and cleared off the cot in the center of the room. Tom, Weaver, and Anne came in and laid the kid down on the cot. He was about Madiyn's age, African American, with outrageous curly hair.

Anne grabbed a fresh pair of gloves and some gauze. "Where's the rest?"

"Of what?" Madilyn said grabbing the tweezers.

"The gauze!"

"There isn't any left." Lourdes told her.

Madilyn heard Anne swear under her breath. They really needed more supplies, fast.

* * *

"I removed a huge chunk of shaft metal from his shoulder." Anne was telling Captain Weaver after the surgery. "He bled a lot but, he's stable."

The captain shook his head. "Thought we'd seen the last of him. When he's awake give me a call."

"So you can do, what? Interrogate him?" Anne asked snappily.

Lourdes and Madilyn looked at each from where they were checking over kits. Madilyn knew they were thinking the same thing. Oh snap.

Captain Weaver didn't find it as funny as the two girls did. He spoke in a serious tone. "Affirmative, Dr. Glass. Last time Rick took everything he knew about us and gave it to the enemy. We can't have it happen again."

"He didn't do anything." You could tell by Anne's voice that she was on the defensive. "They kidnapped him and put a harness on his back that made him do things he would never do otherwise. They did it. Not him."

Lourdes looked at Madilyn. Both girls had their eyebrows raised. "Score one for Dr. Glass." Madilyn muttered.

"Point taken." Weaver told her. "Just please keep me posted."

"Of course." Anne said looking back down at Rick. There was a grunt from the front. Both Madilyn and Lourdes looked up. "Are you okay captain?" Anne asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing."

"Can you sit down over here?"

"I told you it's-"

"Sit down." Anne interrupted him sternly. "Please." The captain looked reluctant but backtracked and sat down anyway.

"Lourdes, the kit." Anne said and Lourdes walled over to give it to her.

"Looks like those antibiotics you gave me are losing the battle." Weaver was referring to his leg. Back at the harness facility he had been bit by one, a harness. By the looks of his leg he was right. The limb was not a pretty sight.

"I can give you some topical relief."

"You are one tough lady." He commented.

"Please, three year olds used to throw up on my head. This is nothing." At this Madilyn snorted. Lourdes looked over her shoulder holding a finger to her lips, but Madilyn could tell she was smiling too.

Suddenly there was a rustling from Rick's cot. Madilyn walked over to his side. "He's awake." She said and Anne and Lourdes got up to look as well.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Where am I?"

He was sweating and breathing heavily. "Madilyn get a cloth and some cold water." Anne told her. Madilyn obeyed her instructions. She heard Captain Weaver tell Matt to go find his dad.

Madilyn came back with the water and cloth. Anne took it from her and began to dab the boy's forehead with it.

"You hear me Rick?" Captain Weaver was saying. Moments later Tom came rushing in. "I tried to question him, all I get is this." He said pointing to Rick in his current state.

"He woke up completely disoriented and panicked." Anne explained. "He needs rest."

"We don't have time for rest!" Weaver snapped.

Rick turned to look at Tom. "Is Ben with you?"

"No." Mr. Mason replied. "No he's not."

"He's in danger." Rick said panic evident in his voice. "We're all in danger!"

"How son?" Weaver questioned.

"Was he with you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. He's hurt." Rick said. "Hurt real bad."

"Where is he Rick?" Tom said sounding desperate.

"I don't know, but I can find him."

Mr. Mason turned to Anne. "What do you think? Is he well enough to move?"

"I suppose but-" Tom didn't seem like he wanted to stick around for the rest of the explanation.

"Hold on." Weaver said pulling Mr. Mason to the side."We can't trust this boy enough to follow him wherever he goes!"

"If I can save my son, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Alone, if I have to." Madilyn shook her head. Typical Tom Mason. He would go to hell and back for his family.

The captain considered this for a moment until "Ok." Weaver mumbled and patted Tom on the arm.

"Alright, let's get him up." Anne said. Madilyn went over to help and couldn't stop herself from thinking: What did you get yourself into now Ben?

* * *

The sound of a car coming into the camp lead Madilyn out of her tent.

It was indeed a car coming in, and said car was drawing quite a crowd. When Madilyn got closer she saw why.

There in the back trunk was the very reason for the current situation. There in the back trunk was the thing that had killed off half the population. There in the back trunk was a stupid, slimy, green skitter.

Ben and Rick jumped out of the front seat along with Mr. Mason.

"Back to your posts people! This isn't a town meeting!" Weaver called out walking through the crowd. Naturally nobody moved.

Anne came through as well, and Ben and Rick immediately attacked her.

"Anne, it needs your help." Ben said.

"Please." Rick added.

She was taken aback, but quickly replied. "I don't even have enough supplies for us right now, but even if I did why would I help it-" Ben started to try to talk over her. "Why would you Ben?" She yelled drowning him out.

"Please." Ben said in an even tone "You need to trust me."

"I wish I could-"

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" He exclaimed. He was going to explode. Madilyn just knew it.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She said firmly. "Calm down." He turned to look at her, but closed his mouth all the same.

Tom who had walked over to the scene about the same time as Madilyn piped up. "You just have to treat it enough for it to stay alive." He told Anne.

Dr. Glass looked at Ben and then back to Tom. "Okay." She said and nodded. "I'll try."

Tom started to shout something but Madilyn didn't wait around to hear it. She grabbed Ben's wrist and started to drag him away.

"What? Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"We're gonna have a little chat, Ben Mason." She said leading him to his tent and thrusting him in.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"What!" She repeated. "That's all you have to say for yourself? What?" He furrowed his eyebrows."Ben why do you want to help this skitter?" She yelled.

"I'd like to know that as well." Came an angry Tom Mason's voice from the threshold of the tent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Madilyn said about ten minutes later. She was trying to wrap her head around the story Ben had just told her and Mr. Mason.

"Ben help me out here!" His father said pacing back and forth.

"I'm trying to explain." Ben said in an extremely calm tone.

"By telling me a crazy aground about a skitter rebellion?"

"Yeah!" Ben yelled. "And that he is their leader and he's-"

"How long have you been in communication with him?"

"What?" Madilyn exclaimed. "You've taking to them? And you didn't tell me!"

"And what would you have done?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell would like to know how long now!"

"Since Jimmy died." He said in monotone.

"And your spikes glowing, how long has that been going on?" Tom asked.

At this Madilyn exploded again. "You lair! You told me you would tell him!"

"You knew?" Mr. Mason asked looking at Madilyn.

"Yeah I knew, and he told me that he would tell you."

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized.

"Doesn't matter anymore." She said but the anger was still evident in her voice. "How long have they been glowing exactly? Since last week?"

"Around the same time Jimmy died." Ben mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" His father yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to see me as the enemy!" Ben yelled back.

"The enemy, Ben? Never the enemy!"

"Damaged then, broken!"

"Am I concerned, yes. Would I have tried to help-"

"Help me now!" Ben yelled.

"How!" Madilyn and Mr. Mason yelled at the same time.

"Just believe me!" There was silence. Tom and Ben both started at each other and Madilyn knew what had to be done.

"Sit." She said pointing to two chairs at opposite ends of a table. Both people looked at her. "Sit!" She commanded again. Both of them sat and she stood at the side of the table. "Ben." She addressed. "A skitter rebellion-"

"How is that even possible?" Tom interrupted. "We know they were harnessed too."

What? Madilyn thought. This was definitely new information. "Ben, just elaborate for us."

"Some of them have been able to resist the effects of the harness." Ben began to explain They've been trying to overthrow the overlords for more than a hundred years, they've been fighting, they've been resisting, and they've failed every time. But now they think they have a chance with us together."

"Ben, that one tortured me." Tom yelled again. "And others, he executed them!"

"Well he had to do that. So they wouldn't question his loyalty so that he could get in, gain access to their battle plans, and most importantly so he could find others like him!" Ben said in a raised voice.

As much as Madilyn hated to admit it, the boy had a valid point. It did make complete sense. "I don't care." Tom said getting up. "There is no excuse for murdering innocent civilians."

"He didn't kill you." Ben said. Again a valid point. Madilyn thought. Ben got up from his chair "Your alive. He saved your life."

"Why?" Tom asked. "Why would he?"

"Cause he believes the human race, our resistance is the best chance they have. The only way to form an alliance is through people like me, and people like you, and countless others around the world."

Tom didn't say anything but just stared at his son, the words were sinking in. "I'll be back." He said. And then left, leaving Ben and Madilyn alone.

Ben turned around to face her after a minute or so "Do you think he believes me?"

Madilyn, still pissed off about him betraying his word, didn't reply but began to walk out herself. Ben must have wanted to grab her wrist to stop her from leaving because he most certainly wouldn't have grabbed her hand on purpose. Madilyn stopped walking. It was happening again. Sweaty palms, butterflies, the whole nine yards. She wriggled out his grasp and turned around. "I don't know Ben. I think he might of been more willing if you had told him everything beforehand." She was getting at the fact that he had not told his father like he promised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell him. I just didn't want him to see me differently."

"Ben, nobody sees you differently!" She insisted. "We've had this discussion before. He's your father he loves you regardless." There was a silence which indicated that there was nothing else to be said, so she started to walk out. Halfway to the tent flap she had an idea. Madilyn turned around and whispered in his ear. "You're welcome for listening." And then kissed him on the cheek.

As she walked out of the tent she smirked to herself. Two could play at this game.

* * *

Madilyn was running right behind Lourdes. Anne, Lourdes, herself, and Hal carrying a wounded Maggie climbed onto the medical bus.

Madilyn pulled her hair back into something messy on the top of her head and put on the gloves Lourdes had handed her.

"Is she gonna be alright?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Anne told him.

As Madilyn was taking off her coat Captain Weaver climbed on the bus and yelled "We've gotta move!"

"Can you find me a driver?" Anne yelled back.

"Hal!" The captain called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it!" He said reluctantly leaving Maggie's side.

"Slow and steady Hal!" Anne advised him. She ripped open Maggie's shirt to reveal a midriff covered on blood. Madilyn left to go get a cloth, and maybe throw up.

* * *

After about an hour ride of blood, and gauze, and almost puking they finally were able to make it to the hospital and put Maggie in a real bed.

Anne had told Madilyn to go check on Captain Weaver (his leg had been giving him problems again) and she was walking down the hall to his room.

She was about to walk in when she heard "This is big. I'm worried about Ben." Oh no, what could this be about. Her sneaky side got the best of her and she hid in the corner of wall behind the door.

"I have been ever since Jimmy's death." It was Weaver talking."

"Me too." This time it was Tom who spoke.

"I'm not talking about his well being." Weavers' voice was harsh. He meant business. "I'm concerned about the risk he poses to the 2nd Mass."

Tom sighed and pulled up a chair. "He's my son. Dan, I don't know what to do."

"I understand. I do. The point is hard choices have to be made sometimes."

"I agree." Tom nodded solemnly.

"And when the time comes. How will you be with the hard choice?"  
Madilyn put a hand to her mouth. They couldn't be talking about... She made an odd crying noise just at the thought. "Madilyn." Came the captain's voice. Busted. "I know your there, I can see you." Madilyn slowly walked out from her hiding place and into the room. "What did you hear?"

"Everything." She said trying to control her emotion. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Madilyn I need you to understand-"

"Oh no. I understand." She snapped. "After everything he's done, after all the progress he's made in sessions, you're going to put a bullet through his head." She tried with all her will not to scream, so the emotion came out as tears.

"Madilyn-" Tom tried to interupt, but she was on a roll.

"He's just a kid!" She said throwing her arms up in the air. "He doesn't know what the hell he's doing anymore!" She paused staring at the captain. "Just think about that before you pull the trigger." Without waiting for permission or a response she took off speed walking down the hall, trying not to let anymore tears slip.

* * *

Madilyn had found her and Lourdes' room eventually (it was one door down from Weaver's) and she had begun to pack various items to forget about the previous events of the night.

She was sitting on the counter looking at a few pill bottles she had found, wondering which ones they would need most, when someone came in interupting her thought process.

"Hey." She looked up to see Ben walking towards her. Could there be anyone else that would pull at her heartstrings more right now?

She smiled nonetheless "Hey."

"Where is everyone?" He asked she could barely see his face. The room was lit very dimly, by two lanterns. She could still tell that with her sitting on the counter they were finally the same height.

"Ummm Hal is with Maggie, Lourdes said something about seeing Jamil, and I saw Anne and your father slip into a room not too long ago." Madilyn said reading the description on a pill bottle.

"Oh." Ben said a little akwardly.

Good gosh. She thought. She had just named everyone and their significant other. Shoot shoot shoot. "Yeah. And I'm stuck here with you." Seriously? She mentally scolded herself again. Why can't you just shut your mouth!

He just nodded "Well I came in here to tell you something."

"Okay." She said putting the pill bottle down. "What's up?"

"What if I told you that I was going away?" He asked stepping a bit closer.

"I would ask why." She stated. " ?"

"Just because." He shrugged.

"Ben, that's not an answer." Her tone was annoyed at the least.

He laughed a little "I know."

"Ok. So if your not going to tell me why, can you tell me when?"

"I don't know that actaully."

"Ok. But um just, tell me when you do." She fumbled with her words a bit. He was really close.

"I will." He said. "And Madilyn."

"Yes." She whispered, again for no reason, there was nobody there to hear them.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Thanks for listening." She waited for him to kiss her on the cheek. That had somewhat become a tradition over the past few days. Say the line 'thanks for listening' and that was the next move. But the kiss on the cheek never came. Oddly enough Madilyn found herself feeling a bit dissapointed.

That was until he came back to look at her again and she realized what was happening. He was going to kiss her, like a real kiss.

She could feel his breath on her face, he was definetly in her personal bubble now. "What are you doing?" She managed to get her mind to tell her mouth to speak. Madilyn was freaking out.

Now let's be honest. Madilyn had never been good with boys, or kissing, or any of that stuff. She was the girl that went to the library on Saturday nights to study about medical desieses and other gross things. Her best friends brother was only the second boyfriend she had ever had. So let's just say that when Ben Mason kissed her she had absolutely no idea how to respond.

Eventualy she gave in and kissed him back. And somehow she find that she actaully liked it. Madilyn liked kissing Ben Mason, of all people. She liked that it was inoccent and sweet. She liked that there in the middle of a chaotic world she had one minute of peaceful bliss.

It was exactly about one minute because soon enough the lights came on and someone walked in the room.

"Madilyn, Dr. Glass needs- wow." The both of them split apart like lighting. Madilyn jumped off the counter and both of them stumbled their way to practically to opposite sides of the room.

"Hi Hal." Madilyn said in an attempted nonchalant voice.

"Hey." He said a little awkwardly. There was silence for a while until Hal cleared his throat and continued "Um, Madilyn, Dr. Glass needs your help with, um, one of the Samuels girls. Apparently Samantha won't see-"

"Yeah um. She won't see anyone but me. She's weird like that." She interrupted.

"Right." Hal said scratching the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner.

"So... I'm gonna go." Madilyn said and practically ran to the door. She didn't even want to think about what kind of teasing Ben was enduring from his brother right now, to be honest she didn't really care, as long as she was out of there.

**A/N: And so that is chapter 5. Yay! Sorry it took like a week and two days you guys! I was up until three typing last night and then my parents told me to go to bed. **

** So the one thing I did not like in here was her conversation with Weaver towards the end. I did try the chapter without it but it just didn't flow as well so I kept it.**

** And by the way just because they kissed doesn't mean they're together. So yeah.**

** Tell me what you thought in a comment or review! I love you all and goodbye until next week! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you guys like a, like a thing now?"

Two weeks. It had been two weeks of clean sheets, semi-proper medical equipment, and awkward situations.

She tried to avoid them at all costs, but when the boy you like's brother walks in on you two kissing, and that boy's brother is Hal Mason... well you get the picture right?

"No. Hal we are not a 'thing'." Madilyn told him putting air quotes around the last word. He was enjoying this way too much.

Hal had been there for about an hour, a rather unpleasant hour if she might add. He had spent said hour teasing, prying, and interrogating Madilyn on her personal life. When Madilyn had told him "that it was really none of his business and he should go find something proactive to do" he replied:

"Actually I think it is my business because I caught you two red-handed, but I have patrol."

"Good! Have fun. Now goodbye." Madilyn told him and pushed him out the door.

"But, I'll be back!" He yelled from the doorway. "You can count on it!"

Lourdes who was walking in around the time that Hal was yelling looked at him her face showing obvious confusion.

"What was that?" She asked as he walked away.

Madilyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just don't ask."

* * *

Hal wasn't the only one Madilyn had an awkward run in with.

To say that she and Ben had been avoiding each was an understatement. They had only had one session the entire two weeks, whenever one of them walked into the same room the other walked out, and to make it more fun there were meals. A public viewing area for people to watch Hal tease them. Needless to say Madilyn hadn't been eating as much as she would have liked to the last few weeks.

So when she ran into him (literally) in the hallway the other night it was the definition of uncomfortable.

Madilyn did have to say it was somewhat her fault. The hospital was big and winding. She practically got lost every time she tried to go somewhere. As a resolution to the problem she had drawn a rough map of the building.

At the time she was staring at said map in the dimly lit hall of the psych ward trying to make it back to the infirmary. They didn't turn the lights on very much at night. Didn't want to give away their location. The alternative light source was lanterns, which didn't do their jobs very well. Since the light was so little Madilyn had to bring the map right up to eye level to even halfway read it. Being the stupid person she was she didn't think to stop walking when having the map so close to her face.

This mistake resulted in her slamming directly into someone.

She stumbled back a bit trying to figure out what just happened. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed to the unidentified person in front of her. Madilyn squinted her eyes a bit. "Ben? Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah." came the rather quite reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He countered.

Madilyn almost laughed at his stupidity. "Ben this is the psych ward." She said. No response. "And I am the only somewhat professional Psychologist in the 2nd Mass."

"Right." This is how it had been for a while now. Short responses. No eye contact. It bugged her to no end. "Well um, I was actually looking for you." She raised her eyebrows in question. "Anne needs your help with something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Did she say what?"

Ben shook his head. "No. Just that she um wanted me to come find you."

"Oh." She said quietly looking at the floor. "So we should probably get back."

"Yeah."

They started walking a very slow, awkward, agonizingly quite pace. They hadn't talked about the incident at all, so there wasn't going to be any normal conversation until that was cleared from the air. She didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in the 2nd Mass skipping meals to avoid Ben Mason.

A few times she saw out of the corner of her eye Ben open his mouth, as if he was going to say something. But of course, he didn't. Madilyn knew that if there was going to be any conversation (whether it be about what happened or not) she would have to be the one to start it.

She took a deep breath. "So." She started.

"So." He repeated not looking in her direction. Madilyn sighed and stopped. He looked at her (finally) and stopped as well. "What?"

She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Look, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Seriously Ben?" She snapped, her eyes opening. "I cannot keep skipping meals to avoid Hal! Soon enough me and Lily the eight year old will be able to share clothes!"

"He's been bugging you too?"

"You have no idea." She shook her head.

"So to get him off our backs we need to talk."

"Exactly." She looked at the floor. There was a long pause. "Listen," she started. "To be honest I think we should just forget about it."

"Forget about it?"

"Yes. The both of us are not in a mental state to deal with a relationship or anything of the sort. Plus you are my patient, and me being your psychologist...that just wouldn't work."

"Not to mention we're in the middle of an alien invasion." He added.

"Yeah that too." She agreed.

"Ok. So we forget it ever happened." She nodded. "Good. I'd like that." He stated. He'd like it? Couldn't deny that one hurt a little. He held out his hand to shake "Frenemies?"

She smiled and shook his hand "Frenemies."

* * *

It turns out that Anne just couldn't find the antibiotics she needed for Captain Weaver. Madilyn had taken the liberty to sorting everything.

"That's all I needed." She told Madilyn. "You and Lourdes are free to go and get some sleep."

"Thanks Anne." Lourdes said before grabbing Madilyn's wrist and pulling her out the door before she could thank Anne herself.

She didn't stop until the two girls got to their room and sat Madilyn down in a chair. "Ow." She complained to the brunette. "You have a tight grip."

Lourdes shrugged "So I've been told, but that's not important."

"Ok?" Madilyn said completely confused. "Then what is important?"

"What happened?" Lourdes clearly wanted Madilyn to get what she was talking about without saying it.

Unfortunately for her Madilyn didn't pick up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened between you and Ben?"

"Who told you that?" She exclaimed. "If Hal opened his mouth I'm never going out in public again."

"Madilyn, Hal didn't say anything."

"What? Then how do you know about the kiss?"

Lourdes smiled and her eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know about that until now." Madilyn opened her mouth to speak but couldn't really find the right words. "Madilyn it's completely obvious that you two had been avoiding each other, and Hal."

"So?" Madilyn said quietly looking at the floor.

"I'm not stupid! I know what liking a boy is like." It was true. Madilyn didn't know why she hadn't thought of Lourdes figuring it out sooner or later. Word on the street was she had a crush on Hal at one point, and then there was Jamil. That relationship was common knowledge to anyone that had a pair of eyeballs. Not to mention she was very smart and observant in general. "Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed.

Madilyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't know. It was awkward enough with Hal knowing."

Lourdes sighed. "Ok fine. But, we being best friends, means I have a right to know about anything further. Okay?" Best friend? Madilyn hadn't really thought anything like that as of late. But now that she did she realized that Lourdes was her closest friend, she was her best friend. She smiled at the thought. A best friend: someone who had your back no matter what, someone who you could share all your secrets and fears with, someone that Madilyn really needed in a post apocalyptic alien invaded world.

"Right." Madilyn said, still smiling. "So as my best friend." She liked saying that. "You want to know what happened when he came to find me."

"Yes." Lourdes nodded. Madilyn told her about the conversation and the verdict her and Ben had decided on. "Frenemies? Really?"

"What did you expect?" Madilyn exclaimed. "Lourdes, aliens just invaded the planet! There are much more important things to focus on."

Lourdes sighed. "I know. But I think that just gives you all the more reason. Ya know? For all you know one of you could be dead tomorrow." Madilyn gave her an incredulous but somewhat amused look. "What?" Lourdes asked. Madilyn just smiled and shook her head at her friend, her best friend.

* * *

Early morning hours. They were the worst thing ever invented. Captain Weaver was good about keeping the 2nd Mass on track, but sometimes Madilyn wished he was a little more careless.

"Hey." Someone said sharply from the other side of the room.

Madilyn opened her eyes halfway to see Lourdes pulling on her jacket. "What?" She moaned shutting her eyes tight. The sunlight streaming through the window made them tear up.

"Time to get up!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Madilyn come on. I bet Anne is probably in the infirmary wondering where we are."

"No way. She and Tom are probably somewhere off in a room flirting and doing who knows what."

Lourdes laughed "You're probably right, but regardless of her love life we have to go."

Madilyn groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She quickly ran a brush through her hair (that was in desperate need of a trim and a wash), threw on some clothes, and pulled on her shoes.

"Heads up!" Lourdes called from her bed. She dug in her bag for something and then tossed it to Madilyn.

The younger girl looked over the object in her hand. "A toothbrush!" It was one of those on the go Crest built in toothpaste portable ones.

Lourdes smiled and nodded. "There were a few in the cabinet. It's better than brushing with water."

"Thank you!" Madilyn exclaimed and rushed over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

They had been working for about half an hour when someone came running in yelling.

"Dr. Glass!" The voice was urgent.

"Yes?" Anne turned around to face Lyle one of the fighters.

"Come quick. Somethins' wrong with the Captain!"

Anne ran out of the room and Lourdes and Madilyn exchanged looks. They were both thinking the same thing. Harness bite.

* * *

It was a struggle but they finally got Weaver into a bed in the ICU unit.

"Tom." The captain wheezed out and grabbed Mr. Mason shirt.

Anne came over and removed the patients hold on the other man. "I gave him a monster dose of Lorazepam." Both of them struggled to bring down Weavers arm. "It had no effect." No effect? Lorazepam? That stuff was intense. Especially in massive dosages.

"Madilyn!" Came the struggling voice of Lourdes. "A little help please." She was trying (and failing) to tie down Weavers leg. She went to go help the other girl.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" Tom asked.

"This." Anne said lifting up the Captain's pant leg. Madilyn made the mistake of looking. There was puss or venom (she couldn't tell which) oozing out of the cut. It surrounded by visible veins the color purple. There was only one word to describe it. Disgusting.

Her face must have gone pale or something because Lourdes whispered to her "Maybe its best you sit this one out." Madilyn nodded and quickly exited the room.

* * *

In case she was going to puke Madilyn had rushed down the stairs and out to the main entrance of the building. She ran over the railing of the steps and leaned over. The last thing she wanted to do was to throw up.

"Hey." Someone said from behind. "What's wrong?"

She turned around to see Ben. "Oh hi." She paused to gather herself. Throwing up would be bad enough, but on somebody else? Ew."There was just a pretty nasty cut in the infirmary, and I figured it's better to puke out here than inside so..."

Ben nodded and opened his mouth to say something but didn't. There was a fiasco going on down the path. She turned away from their conversation and looked that way to see Hal and Maggie were approaching the steps along with Mr. Mason. But they weren't alone. Hal was carrying a girl. A beat up almost dead looking girl. He must have seen them long before she had because he called out "Don't let her stay! We can't trust her she's still attached to them."

What the heck was wrong with him? Madilyn thought. His brother found a girl and he wants to leave her out there to die?

"How do you know that Ben?" Tom asked. Fair question.

He paused. "I can- I can hear it." He said in a quieter voice. Madilyn watched as everyone around them shifted uncomfortably. She herself squirmed a bit, leaning against the rail of the stairs.

Tom seemed to consider what his son had just said for a moment before deciding. "Alright Dai you and Lyle take her to the psych ward put her in a secure room."

"Dad." Hal breathed out. He obviously was not on board with this arrangement. Maggie whispered something to him and he let them take the blonde girl away.

"Dr. Glass is in the ICU with Captain Weaver tell her to meet us in the psych ward!" Tom called out. He stopped and looked at Madilyn. "Madilyn you should come as well."

"I-" she began to protest, but stopped seeing the look on Mr. Mason's face. He was not someone to be messed with right now. "Yes sir." He jogged up the stairs to catch up with Lyle who was carrying the girl. Hal walked by next, but not before giving Ben a dangerous look.

As soon as he had gone by Madilyn poked Ben in the back. "What the heck was that?" She demanded.

"That" he said pointing in the direction of the rest of the crowd "Was my brother getting us all killed."

She sighed heavily, shook her head and walked away. She would have to deal with him later.

* * *

Madilyn, Hal, Maggie, Dr. Glass, and a volunteer sat in the girl's room waiting for her to wake up. Through the course of the last few minutes she had learned that the girl lying in the bed was named Karen. She also learned that the reason Hal was so worried was that they had been 'together' before she had been taken.

Madilyn stood next to Dr. Glass by Karen's bed. Suddenly there was heavy breathing, gasping, and a whimpering noise.

"It's okay. It's okay." Anne said kneeling down next to the bed.

"Where am I?" Karen practically screamed. She was pushing herself into the corner, staying as far away as possible from the other people.

Anne opened her mouth to speak but Madilyn cut her off. "Hey." She said softly, almost a whisper. "It's okay. You're okay. You're at the 2nd Mass. Do you remember anyone?" Karen just kept hyperventilating. "Breathe." Madilyn said. "Slowly. Very slowly." Karen did as she was told. Just as she was beginning to calm down the door was opened and in came Ben.

"Don't talk to her." He said. "I told you we can't trust her."

"Ben."

"She's not one of us." He did not just say that. In front of Karen nonetheless! Is he crazy? Madilyn caught his eye and gave him the 'stop it now' look.

"It's alright Ben." Tom said walking in behind his son. He then turned to the girl. "Hello Karen."

Her breathing turned to normal and she smiled. "Oh. You're alive?"

"As you can see." Tom said calmly.

"It's the most horrible thing." The look of pain on her face was horrible as well. "I've ever experienced. Watching them torture you. Not being able to do anything." She was almost crying now.

"We're glad your back Karen." Hal told her. Madilyn looked around the room. Maggie didn't look to happy, and Ben looked angry.

"We do have some questions though." Tom said. "And a few concerns."

Karen was nodding vigorously still in her corner. "Sure."  
"The ones you were found with the dead kids." Tom began. "Were they on the ship with you?"

"Maybe but, I don't- I don't remember." Her voice was shaky. Questions weren't the best idea right now.

"What do you remember?" Tom asked. His voice was suspicious, demanding, he was pushing it.

"Only that I was on the ship, in my pod, and when I woke up I saw Hal's face. That's all." The story was sketchy, but then again wasn't everyone's these days? Karen must have seen the doubt on everyone's face because she continued. "Look I understand how crazy this might sound but-"

"How was your harness removed?"

"I'm not sure, but I can only guess that-" she paused.

"What?" Tom pushed.

"That I served my purpose."

"Well, get some rest try to get your strength back, I'm sure Dr. Glass is gonna want to run some tests." He then looked at Madilyn. "And if you ever want to talk. She's here." He pointed to her. "Just ask for Madilyn." Madilyn smiled a little hoping to seem friendly.

Karen nodded taking in the instructions. "Can I get some food? I don't think I've eaten anything in a very long time."

Tom nodded. "I promise you will be very well taken care of." He assured her. "All I ask of you is that you don't leave this room. Until we've had a chance-"

"To make sure that I'm not a threat." She finished for him. Oh, she was good. Madilyn could tell Karen knew how most people felt about her return.

"Make sure that you're healthy." Tom corrected.

"Yeah." Karen nodded. "I understand. But I'm really happy to be home. All I ever wanted was to be back to the 2nd Mass. With you and Hal." Hal smiled at that. Maggie didn't. This should be fun.

"Get some rest." Tom told her. "We'll talk more later. Hal!" He called and walked out of the room. Madilyn gave Karen a quick smile before leaving as well.

"Dad." Ben said catching up the group. "I want to stay with her." Tom stopped at his son's request and the group around him did the same.

At this Madilyn made a face. "Ben." She said. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I have a better chance of anybody else of finding something that's not right."

Madilyn snorted. That was Bull. Tom glanced in her direction. "Mr. Mason." She began. "Given the circumstances I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you have a better one?" Ben snapped at her.

Why was he being so mean? What did she ever do to him! "You know what, yeah I do." She said looking Ben square in the eye. "I'll stay with her."

"You-" Ben started but his father interrupted him.

"You know what; the both of you will stay with her." He said. Both teens opened their mouths to protest but Tom wasn't going to take it. "That's an order."

Ben and Madilyn looked at each other for a moment, anger evident in both their faces before turning around and walking back down the hall to Karen's room.

"Hey Ben." Hal called out from behind. "So what's going on?" He asked a approaching him. You could tell he wasn't very happy. This was gonna be good.

"What do you mean?" Bean asked.

"I mean all the suspicion. All the crap about those bad feelings or whatever that is. That's Karen." Hal pointed to the doors.

"So you say. I've never met her before today remember?"

"Because we lost her while she was trying to help rescue you." Hal attempted to reason. Oh, valid point there.

"I'm sure whoever she was before she was a wonderful person, but that thing in there. It's not Karen." The group around the two boys shifted uncomfortably.

"So why are you any different then huh?"

"I guess I'm not. Which is exactly why I can handle her. You won't be able to resist her manipulating-"

Hal cut his brother off "Would you listen to yourself bro? Look at her!" His voice was becoming angry now. "She was half dead when we found her! She's scared and she's freaked out, how is she gonna manipulate me?"

"She's already started." Ben then turned to Maggie and the others. "If I were you I would keep him as far away from him as possible. Won't end well."

The anger in Hal's face was growing. He made a good choice walking away. That is until he mumbled "You can be such a-"

"Freak?" Ben supplied for him.

"I was gonna say tool but if you like freak sure we'll stick with that."  
Ben started to say something but Madilyn didn't want to find out what it was. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the corner.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked her voice a mix a scolding and astonishment.

"Don't tell me she's got to you to."

"Ben, you do realize how crazy you sound right now?"

"Do you realize how crazy her story sounds? She doesn't remember anything? Come on Madilyn I thought you were smarter than to fall for that."

She sighed. "Ben, you can hate her all you want, you can try to prove that she's working for the other side or whatever, but remember as of right now she is my patient. And I forbid you to go anywhere near her without me."

"You're forbidding me?" He was laughing at her. The jerk. "Do you even have the authority to do that?"

"Ben, what do you think I tell people when they say they would like nothing more than to put a bullet through your head?" He didn't have any reply to that one. "I'm going to go help Dr. Glass. If you're assigned to watch her come get me." Ben nodded silently and Madilyn walked past the guards into Karen's room.

"Ah Madilyn." Anne said looking over her shoulder. "I could use your help."

"Sure. What do you need?"

* * *

Tap tap tap.

"Lourdes." Madilyn moaned. "Go away."

Tap tap tap. "Get up." A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Lourdes!" Madilyn moaned again getting out of bed and stumbling over to the door. "I'm not on night shift- oh." Madilyn had opened the door to reveal not Lourdes, but Ben. "What do you want at 9:00 at night?" She questioned folding her arms.

"You told me to come get you." He said. Madilyn scrunched her face up in confusion. "You told me to come get you if I was assigned to watch Karen. So here I am coming and getting you."

To be completely honest Madilyn was quite taken aback. She didn't really think Ben would listen to her order, much less follow through on it. "Oh. Ok." She said a little surprised. "Let me get my jacket."

* * *

When they had gotten down to the psych ward it was Dai who was watching Karen. He looked utterly bored sitting in a chair in front of a table by a barred window.

"Hey guys." He said. "What's going on?"

"Shifts over. My turn." Ben told him.

"The both of you?" Dai questioned pointing a finger at the two of them. "She's asleep. Isn't that much of a handful." He said, but all the same got up and walked to the door. "Night." He called over his shoulder.

"Night!" Madilyn called out before the doors closed. Ben didn't say anything. He was already sitting down in Dai's previous spot. Madilyn settled for a bench further back in the shadows. "You know staring at her isn't going to wake her up." She told him.

"I know."

Madilyn sighed. Whatever. He could do whatever he wanted. She didn't care anymore.

After a few moments Madilyn felt her eyes drooping. The last thing she remembered was thinking that a five minute nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

There was a clanking in the distance that sounded like dishes. She opened her eyes but was way too lazy to get up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ben." Karen was saying. "Hal used to talk about you a lot."

Ben didn't say anything but continued working on something in front of him.

"I've forgotten what real food tastes like." She said happily taking another bite of her dinner. "Is that Pope guy still cooking or is Uncle Scott back in the kitchen?" Madilyn only knew one of the suggested people.

"Pope's gone and Uncle Scott was killed when mech bullets tore him apart. When he was trying to save a group of kids pinned down by a skitter." Ben said. Madilyn almost got up to hit him. His voice was accusing, as if Karen directly had something to do with it. The only reason Madilyn didn't hit him was out of the curiosity of how this conversation would go.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I liked Uncle Scott."

"Well, he's dead. Along with a lot of other really really good people." Ben was pushing it. "People who were trying to fight your masters." Okay that was it.

She was halfway to getting up when Karen replied in a low and dangerous voice "They're not my masters. Not anymore." Well at least she can defend herself. With Ben hating her she was going to need it.

"You might be able to fool the others but not me. I can hear you."

Karen's voice was definitely confused. "You can hear me? What are you talking about?"

"You're still connected to them. You can hear it too."

Through halfway closed eyes (to give the illusion that she was asleep) Madilyn saw Karen get up and walk over to the window in front of Ben's chair. "I do hear something." She said. "It's kind of like a T.V and a radio and static playing all at once. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"But it's just noise. Distant noise. I for sure don't feel connected anymore 'cause I remember what that felt like."

"You do?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. Karen took on a shaky breath. "Like a hand wrapped around my throat. Moving me around like a rag doll, hardly able to breathe. Forced to witness horrible things, powerless to speak out." Her description made Madilyn shiver. It made her all the more grateful that she was never harnessed. "You must remember."

Ben must of because even with his back turned to her Madilyn could tell he was tense. "I remember." He whispered.

"And you were paired with the skitters." She smiled mockingly. Karen pressed herself up against the bars of the window. "Imagine ten times that." Her voice was breaking, she was going to cry. Okay that was enough.

Madilyn shifted over in the corner and opened her eyes all the way. Both Ben and Karen looked at her. "Hi." She said in her best drowsy voice.

Karen gave her a small smile before walking away and asking. "Can I get some more bread?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Ben said and left the room in a hurry.

There was silence before Karen spoke up. "So you're Madilyn?"

Madilyn nodded. "Yeah."

"Tom said if I ever need to talk?"

Madilyn knew what she was looking for: an explanation. "Yeah. I'm the psychologist/medic for the 2nd Mass."

"Psychologist?" Karen said. "Ever had any experience?"

"Well, you know that guy that just left the room?" Madilyn gestured behind her. Karen nodded.  
"He would be my first and only regular patient at the moment."

"Oh. Is that why you came with him?"

"Yeah something like that."

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

Madilyn snapped back to attention. "Who told you that? Wait let me guess-"

"Hal." Both girls said at the same time.

"Yeah." Karen smiling a bit at the thought if the boy. "He's a piece of work."

"He's delusional." Madilyn commented dryly.

Karen laughed. "I would know. I put up with him for a few months." She smiled again. "But he was worth it."

Madilyn smiled. She couldn't possibly see how anyone could see Karen as a threat. Just then said person walked in.

"They didn't have any bread left." Ben said putting his gun back on the table. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep anyway." Karen sat down on the bed, removed her shoes, and climbed into bed. With that she climbed into bed and seemed to drift away in moments. "Night." She mumbled.

It had been a good twenty minutes until someone spoke up."So." Ben said shoving his hand in his pockets and walking over to Madilyn. He sat next to her on the bench. "Who were you talking about?"

"What?"

"When I walked in. Karen was saying something about someone. How they were worth it?"

"Oh yeah." Madilyn looked down at her hands. "We were actually talking about your lovely older brother, and how he's delusional."

"Hal?" She nodded. "Why is he delusional?"

Oh crap. She really should have thought out the last bit of the sentence before vocalizing it. "Um. He told her that I was your girlfriend. And she wanted to know what was up with that." Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. It just slipped out.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Now it was awkward. Shoot.

"How many other people do you think he's told?" What? Ben was engaging in a conversation that involved feelings? And awkwardness?

"Who knows?" Madilyn shrugged. "This is Hal were talking about."

Ben snorted. "Yeah." There was a pause. "We should probably stop him." Madilyn nodded. "Wouldn't want him to spread something that wasn't true."

Oh gosh. Really Ben? She thought. It really wasn't the fact that the word choice itself was awkward. More the way he said them. Like he was considering weather if it may or may not be true. She turned to her left to look at him. "Right. Wouldn't want people believing something that wasn't true." She mumbled. "So. What were you two talking about?" She asked turning to look straight in front of her.

"Huh?"

"When I was asleep. What were you two talking about?"

"If you were asleep how do you know we were talking?"

Busted. "I-I-heard-in my sleep- you-really loud-I wasn't asleep." She managed to choke out after realizing that making up excuses was pointless.

"So you heard what we were talking about?"

Madilyn nodded. "She seems so-"

"Broken?" He supplied.

"I can't imagine having to go through that."

"I can." He said. She detected anger in his tone.

There was another thing bothering her. She didn't know whether she should ask or not but her curiosity got the best of her. "She said that she could hear static and a T.V playing all at once." She began. "You said you could hear it on her and yourself. You said that that's how she was connected." She had turned to look at him now. Ben on the other hand was looking everywhere but at her. Madilyn swallowed before she stated her suggestion. "Does that mean that...maybe...you're still connected too?"

"I-I don't know." He said. "I don't really want to find out."

"I'd like to." She said. He didn't reply. "Ben look at me." He did no such thing. "Ben." Her voice was commanding and he followed the order. "You were in communication with that other skitter. The one that leads the rebellion."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Do you think that maybe the other ones-"

Ben shook his head and looked away. "Don't say it."

"Hey." She said. "Look at me." He did. "I need you to tell me the truth. Do you sometimes feel connected to them?" She spoke very slowly hoping the question would sink in and he would know the importance of it.

"Yes." He breathed out.

Madilyn swallowed "Is that why you feel like a freak?" She asked. She thought back to earlier that day when he said he could 'hear' Karen and everyone got that look in their face. Or even when his own brother called him one. Ben didn't say anything but nodded. "You're not a freak." She whispered.

"But I'm still connected to them. I still have spikes in my back. I still have people wishing me dead." He sounded so freaked out.

"I'm sorry." Madilyn didn't know what else to say. What else could you say? She pulled into a hug and repeated into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Madilyn woke up to the door opening the next morning. She sat up on the bench to see Ben coming in with a tray of food. "Breakfast time?" She asked rubbing her eyes. He nodded. "I take it that's for her?" She gestured to Karen who was staring out the window. Ben nodded again. Madilyn sighed and pulled herself off the bench. "Well I'm going to go get something to eat." She stated combing her hair with her fingers. "You want anything?"

Ben shrugged. "Some coffee."

She nodded "Gotcha. Be back soon." She said as she walked out and to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria smelled good. Someone had made fresh bread. Madilyn grabbed a piece for herself and went to grab a cup of coffee for Ben.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Came the annoying voice of Hal next to her.

"It's not for me. It's for your brother." She told him.

"Matt? That kid does not need any more energy as it is. He was banned from having coffee a long time ago."

Madilyn laughed. As annoying as Hal was he was still a good guy. "No. It's for Ben."

Hal raised his eyebrows in question.

"We're on Karen watch until after breakfast, so I offered to get him a cup of coffee."

"The both of you?"

"I went with him. Just to make sure he didn't say or do anything horribly mean to her."

"Good idea." Madilyn just nodded and grabbed a mug to pour the coffee into. "Are you heading back there now?" Hal asked. Madilyn nodded again. "Care if I tag along?"

"Nope." Madilyn said finishing the coffee. "Let's go."

* * *

Hal and Madilyn had a short walk from the cafeteria to the psych ward. Hal was in front of Madilyn and went to open the door first. He was taller than she was so when he said in a clearly angry and astounded voice "What the hell?" She had to push him aside a bit to see what was going on.

She had to admit what she saw definitely warranted a 'what the hell'. Near the nightstand where Karen and Ben holding each other, practically kissing. Scratch that they were kissing. When Hal made his outburst both of them turned to look at him and Madilyn in the doorway.

Just as suddenly as they broke apart Karen fell to the floor. Hal rushed to her side. "What did you do to her?" He yelled at Ben who was slowly backing away.

He turned around to walk out the door but came face to face with Madilyn.

She looked and him and sighed. "Come one let's go." She said grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the room ignoring Hal calling after them. Ben wasn't really walking more like stumbling. Due to this she opened the nearest door and dragged him into the room.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Madilyn tried her best to keep her voice even, but as she let the words roll off her tongue she knew they were tinged with anger and hurt.

"I-I don't know." Ben said sounding dazed. "We were just talking and then...it was like we were connected."

Madilyn folded her arms and snorted. "Like?" She said sarcastically. Ben didn't seem to notice. "Ben you were kissing her." She said. This time she didn't try to hide the anger and hurt in her voice.

"I-I know." He said pacing back and forth. Despite the fact that there was a reply Ben still seemed to be on another planet.

"So?"

"So what?"

Madilyn set her jaw and glanced around the room. "Okay Ben. When you figure out what the hell just happened in there and what the hell is wrong with you maybe we can talk." She turned and went for the door.

Apparently her unusual use of using curse words more than once brought him halfway back to reality. "Hey! Wait!" He called out to her, but she was already out the door.

Madilyn didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She just wanted out, out of the psych ward, out of the hospital. A walk. She decided. A really really long walk would do the trick.

* * *

In the end Madilyn didn't even bother to grab her jacket. She just marched right out of the hospital entrance and headed down the path. Madilyn walked and walked and walked. She didn't even think of stopping until she heard a noise in the forest. Something like a snapping twig. The noise brought her back to reality. Reality were if she didn't turn around it was almost a given she would get lost or taken in the dark. She immediately turned around and picked up the pace as she made her way back to the 2nd Mass.

When she got back dark had officially fallen. Everything looked like a shadow, the cars, the trees, the three people on the roof- what? Madilyn brought her full attention to the scene in the roof. Three people. It looked like a girl, and two boys. She didn't know how she knew she just did. Hal, Karen, and Ben. Those had to be the people on the roof. Another feeling made her run inside and to the stairwell that lead to the roof. She climbed the stairs as fast as possible and stopped when she got to the top. The door was open and if she went any further they would see her. For another odd reason she couldn't explain she knew that being seen wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry." Ben was whispering to Hal.

"It's ok-" Hal had begun to say but he was interrupted. Not by someone else talking, but by Ben grabbing his throat.

Madilyn froze. She stopped breathing. What were they doing to him? She wanted to get up and help Hal, she wanted to scream for help, but she stayed hidden away in the shadows.

Madilyn felt like Karen had described being harnessed. Like a hand wrapped around your throat, like a rag doll forced to witness horrible things, unable to act or speak out. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what happened next. There was the muffled sound of talking but she couldn't concentrate on the conversation. Not when Hal might possibly be dead. When she opened her eyes she saw Hal lying on the ground and Karen and Ben looking off in the distance on the edge of the roof. Their spikes were glowing, and before Madilyn could observe anything else they both jumped off the roof. What?

Somehow she found a way to make her limbs move and walked over to the edge of the roof. She barely made out to figures running into the forest before they disappeared completely behind the shrubbery.

She sat there for a moment breathing hard trying to take in what the hell just happened. There was a moan from behind her. Hal! She remembered and ran over to his side. She put her fingers on his neck. Good. There was still a pulse. His brother hadn't killed him like she thought, just knocked him out.

"Ben!" Someone was calling from downstairs.

"Mr. Mason!" Madilyn yelled out. She got up from Hal's side and went to go climb down the stairs. "Mr. Mason-" She yelled but was cut off by running directly into him at the doorway.

"Madilyn?" He said trying to catch his breath from running. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I saw them." She managed to get out.

"Who?"

"Ben and Karen. They knocked Hal out and they jumped off the roof."

"They what?"

"They jumped off the roof and ran into the woods."

"They survived?"

"Yeah. Their spikes were glowing and it-it was crazy."

Mr. Mason kneeled down next to Hal. "He's okay?"

"Yeah they just knocked him unconscious." She said rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" She said breathlessly. "We should get Hal to Dr. Glass. I'm sure he's fine but, just in case."

Tom nodded. "I'll get her. Stay here. Don't move." Madilyn nodded and watched him jog off the roof.

She stood there pacing back in forth. Only one thought running though her mind. 'What the hell is going here?'

**A/N: So you guys am a jerk. I'm sorry I made you all wait so freakin' long for this chapter. It's just after Sunday I never wanted to watch that episode (maybe even the show) again. Karen was (and still kind of is) my favorite character. So when I was sitting on my couch watching her go off on Maggie (who btw I don't like so I didn't feel bad for) I was like "What the heck! This so isn't Karen! Why does she of all people still have to be possessed by the aliens!" It made me really sad. I was hoping that she would turn out to be okay, but this is Falling Skies (which by the way I don't own. Just thought y'all should know that!) nobody shows up out of nowhere and is okay!**

**Speaking of showing up out of nowhere Pope is baaaaaack! Is it bad that I'm kind of happy about that? I see him as the guy that everyone knows deep down is right, but is to 'holier than thou let's save everyone' to admit it. Sorry if that offended you.**

**Also! Halfway through typing this it just kind of took of on it's own and I don't even know what happened. That's why it may be a little weird.**

**So happy reading, have a nice day and I will see you all next week!**

**P.S Who else was (and still is) rooting for Karen and Hal all along? Don't let me be alone here!**


	8. Filler

Madilyn was digging through the cupboards for it. Her mom used to give it to her after sleepovers, when she had pulled all nighters with her friends and her sleeping pattern was all out of whack. What was the name? Something with an M...

Melaroma? No

Metanoman? No

"Melatonin!" She exclaimed happily as she dug the pill bottle from the back of the cupboard.

She must have been louder than she thought because someone called out "Who's there?" The question was followed by the sound of a gun being raised and readied to shoot. Madilyn swallowed hard. Please don't find me, please don't find me. She willed at the fighter who's footsteps she could hear getting closer. Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't-  
"Madilyn?" Shoot.

She could hear the gun being put down and someone groping around in the dark to find the light switch. The lights snapped on with a buzzing sound. Madilyn squinted her eyes as the previously black medical bus was flooded with light.

"Hey Hal." She said sleepily. She attempted to hide the pill bottle behind her back. "What are you doing here at 2:00 in the morning?"

Hal looked at her suspiciously. "I'm on patrol. What are you doing?"

"I'm an assistant medic. I'm on duty."

Hal raised his eyebrows. "At 2:00 in the morning? In the dark?" Busted. He looked at her awkward stance. "What's behind your back?"

She sighed giving into defeat. "It's pills. Melatonin." She brought it forward so he could see. "It's a sleeping pill." She sighed and put it on the counter so he could get a better look.

He took it from the counter. "You can't sleep?" She shook her head. Hal put the pill bottle back down on the counter. "You're not alone there."

Madilyn figured they were both up for the same reason. "Are you worried for him too?"

He nodded. "He's my brother. I'm kind of obligated to be." Madilyn chuckled a bit and sat down on the floor leaning her back against the counter. Hal followed suit. "Why are you worried?" He asked after a moment's silence.

"What do you mean? He's my patient, and my friend." Hal raised his eyebrows almost mockingly. "What?"

"Madilyn you don't kiss your friends." Hal stopped as if considering something. "Unless you're friends with benefits." He said as if he had had personal experience. She whacked his arm. "Hey I'm just saying."

Madilyn signed. "Between you and Lourdes I'm never going to catch a break." She mumbled.

Hal chuckled. "You know he likes you too right?"

"How would you know?"

"I'm his brother. I know him! Do you know how many times I've caught him staring at you?" Madilyn kept silent. "A lot. For Ben that's a big deal."

She sighed. "It would never work anyway, me and him. We would bite each other's head off."

Hal snorted. "Like you don't do that already."

"We've already decided to stay friends anyway." She told him.

"What? When?"

"Earlier this week."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of an alien invasion, and there are much more important things to focus on." She tried to make her voice sound as professional and grown up as possible.

Hal nodded. "Fair point. But then again doesn't that just give you more reason?"

Madilyn turned to look at him. "Ok since when have you and Lourdes been talking behind my back?"

"What?"

"Seriously what did she tell you?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up as if surrendering. "What are you talking about?"

"Lourdes said the same thing the other day."

"Well, then you know it has to be right." He said smugly. "Great minds think alike." He tapped his head with his index finger. Madilyn rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying. Maybe we're right-me and Lourdes. You should do something before something bad happens."

"Like he runs away with his brothers ex who's still somehow possessed by the aliens even though she isn't harnessed?" Madilyn asked dryly.

Hal tensed at the reference of Karen. "Yeah. Like that." He looked down at the floor. She knew he felt guilty. It was written all over his face.

"Hey." She said poking him with her elbow. "It's not your fault. She tricked all of us."

"I know." He mumbled. "Just I wish we would have listened to Ben. He was right." Hal furrowed his eyebrows again. "Which is why I don't get why he ran off with her. He hated her."

Madilyn shrugged. "They had something in common. They we're both harnessed at one point. He found somebody that really understood him." "That night when me and him were on watch, they talked."

"And?"

"Well at first he was kinda mean to her, but then she told him what it had been like to be harnessed." Madilyn sighed. "After that you could tell he was softer towards her."

"Because he had gone through the same thing." Hal finished.

"Bingo. In the end it was probably him that was most vulnerable to her."

"I tried to stop them." He said it as if he wished be would have done more.

"I know. I was there." She reminded him.

There was a silence in which both of them were reflecting on that night. Both of them felt bad. Like it was their own faults.

"Do you think they're okay?" Madilyn asked.

"Yeah." Hal said. "Ben knows how to take care of himself."

"I know."

"Then why'd you ask?"

She smirked and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know anymore." She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them.

"I know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"We'll get him back." Hal laughed a little. "That or he'll come running back because he loves you- ow!" Madilyn had hit him yet again this time with more force. "I do have one question though."

"What could it possibly be?"

"Are you going to take your drugs and go to sleep?" He asked reaching up for the bottle of Melatonin. "'Cause I have to go back to patrol."

**A/N: So I really don't know where the heck this came from. It was like 2:00 a.m when I typed this, and I was really tired. You're probably asking 'Why didn't you just go to sleep?' well my friends I tried, I really did. But I just couldn't! So I finally came to the conclusion that I should just write this stupid thing out before it drives me insane later. Yeah. So there lies the reason behind this 'chapter'? Eh. More like a filler.**

**One of my main concerns in posting this is that Hal was totally, completely, and utterly out of character. I see him as a joker. Kind of sort of... I dunno. He just seems that way to me. So that's how he is in here.  
**

**If it sucked tell me. If it didn't tell me! If Hal was out of character tell me. If you hate me for rambling on on and- you know what don't tell me that. Do tell me all the other things though! So that is it. I'll see all of you sometime around...Tuesday of next week? Sound good? Good. I love all of you! Bye!**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: My lovelies I officially suck My fingers are itching to write and there are so many cool things and themes I can explore with this lovely episode that TNT has provided for me. But alas it is not going to happen. Well, not on Tuesday like I hoped. I know right now you're like "Huh?" so let me explain the scenario for you.**

**I basically insert Madilyn into each episode doing whatever I can with her. Well, I m a bit of a perfectionist so instead of going by memory I watch the episode over (pausing wherever I need to) to get every last detail right. I know I'm crazy. Well, I'm not about to tell my parents what I'm doing watching the show I just saw last night. Then of course there is the issue of the pausing for a half an hour or more every ten minutes or so. Basically long story short, I watch the episode online instead of the T.V. It just makes life a lot easier. Anyway, the issue is my father is logged out of the xfinity account. This means I can't view the show. When I finally got him to login for me he got the password wrong. He couldn't remember it and then he had to leave for work. So, basically I've spent the day wasting away trying to guess his password and find other ways to watch the episode.**

**In a nutshell what I'm saying is that the update I said was commin' tomorrow? It probably isn't. He won't log me in when he gets home because I told him that I the show that I wanted to watch (Rizzoli & Isles) was on the T.V. I had to lie to him about the show because if I told him I wanted to watch Falling Skies he would be like "What the heck? I watched that with you last night!" So yeah.**

**I will type the chapter, but it will take longer. The only solution I have right now is to get up at like 4:00 in the morning watch and type as much as I can, and then hurry off back to bed before he wakes up to work out. My life is so complicated.**

**I just read this back and if you understand any of it I applaud you. This made no sense sorry. So if you get it good if you don't, I'm not updating Tuesday or maybe even this week. I suck I know. Just don't hate me! Please! I love all of you! I'm getting/staying up till the early hour of 4:00 for this story. That's dedicated. Lol. Just don't hate. Thanks! So until whenever I love you and Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Melatonin hadn't helped. It had been an hour and Madilyn had fallen asleep for about half of it. This reason she hadn't gotten anymore sleep was because Lourdes had come in and shaken her awake.

"Hey." Madilyn said groggily opening her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We're moving out." The older girl stated as she started to grab items and stuff them in her bag. "Start to pack up."

Madilyn nodded and pulled herself out of bed. "Ok." She said, grabbing her bag and opening it. "Did Tom and the rest of his group come back yet?"

Lourdes shook her head. "Nope." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Madilyn just nodded in silence. "When you're done come down to the infirmary, okay? We may need some help packing and gathering things."

"Okay." She responded while shoving a pair of socks into her bag.

Madilyn had finished packing her bag, stowed it in the medical bus, and then reported back to the infirmary as instructed.

She had just finished putting the last bit of equipment on the bus and was walking behind Jamil back into the infirmary.

"Your bus is topped off and ready to roll for Charleston." He was saying.

"You didn't need to come up her to tell me that." Lourdes said smiling.

Madilyn smiled as she passed by the two. Ah, young love how... lovely! She walked over to the nightstands by the beds to make sure nothing was left behind.

"They're coming back!" Came the sharp and angry voice of Matt Mason by the window. Madilyn turned away from what she was doing to look at the boy. He was speaking to Jamil. "Their bringing Ben back and we're not leaving until they do."

"Damn, straight." Captain Weaver was now limping through the doorway. "Jamil, what are you doin' when we still can't get the GTO working right?"

"I'm on it, sir." Jamil responded quickly walking away from Lourdes at the command of his angry sounding boss.

"You better be because we're moving out as soon as Tom's back."

"Captain Weaver what are you doing out of bed?" It was Anne coming into the scene from the back.

"My Job." The older man proudly responded.

"You've got no business walking around after what you've just been through."

"Noted!" He said and quickly changed the subject. "Now, is the med unit gonna be ready to move out?"

"Lourdes just sent the last stretcher down?" Anne asked turning her head to the girl. Lourdes nodded. "Madilyn, there isn't anything we left behind?" Madilyn shook her head closing the last drawer.

"Good." The captain said.

"There is still a lot of medical supplies down in the basement we could use. No telling when we could come across a cache like this again." Anne explained.

"Take Lourdes and Madilyn liberate what you can and be back in twenty minutes."

"Alright." Anne mumbled and gestured for Madilyn to follow before walking down the hall.

She was walking right behind Lourdes when someone called out a soft "Hey!" She turned her head to see Matt trying to catch up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he fell into her stride beside her.

"Captain said I'm your security."

She looked at him for a moment. Was this really what the world had come to? Nine year olds holding guns and becoming soldiers? "Ok. Just stick close."

* * *

They only had been given twenty minutes. That basically translated to grab what you can and run like hell. This was exactly what they were doing. That is until something exploded.

Just as the group of people rounded the corner into the next room the ground shook, the room got hot, and several things fell from the ceiling and shelves.

Madilyn screamed as she dropped what she was carrying and fell to the ground. She felt her head hit the floor, and the world went black.

* * *

"Madilyn are you okay?" Someone was shaking her. It was Anne. She squinted her eyes open and opened her mouth to speak.

The only thing she got was a mouthful if dust which caused her to cough. "Yeah." Cough. "I'm fine." Cough.

"Let's get out of here." Lourdes said softly.

"There's a stairwell." Anne was pointing in the direction they had been heading in earlier. "That way."

They all got up still coughing due to the dust. Lourdes pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. This produced a faint light so they at least weren't tripping over their own feet. When they got to the stairwell Anne made all the kids go first. Madilyn was last after Lourdes.

When they got to the top it was like reaching heaven. She could feel the fresh air taking over in her lungs. She coughed one more time, trying to get the dust out.

"Move back!" It was a strangled voice that spoke, like it was choking. What the heck?

"Move back!" The voice yelled again. It sounded familiar, but Madilyn just couldn't figure out who it was.

It turns out she didn't have to, Lourdes recognized it instantly. "Jamil?" She called out running in front of everyone. "Jamil!? Oh no."

Oh no, indeed. As Madilyn caught up to Lourdes she saw Jamil. His clothes were torn and he had blood everywhere.

"Jamil can you hear me?"

Anne came running over as well. "Jamil? Jamil do you know where you are?" He was twitching now and making some sort of choking noise. The sight was disturbing to say the least. "Alright we're going to have move you to take a better look."

Both Anne and Lourdes grabbed him and laid him down on the floor.

"No!" He screamed pointing to Matt, who had migrated over to the door. The boy had his hand on the handle ready to open it. After Jamil's outburst he removed his hand from the knob and backed away.

Madilyn did the exact opposite. She walked over to the door and put her ear against the cold metal. There was some sort of scratching coming from the other side. It was as if someone was running their fingers down the metal. "What the-?" She muttered.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"There's something on the other side." Madilyn said.

Anne suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go get a stretcher from downstairs. I know I saw some in the basement. All of you stay here and away from that door."

Madilyn wanted to help Jamil but she couldn't look at him. "What do you think's on the other side?" Matt asked coming to stand next to her.

Madilyn shrugged, and hoped the action didn't look too forced. "Probably just...bugs." She said trying to convince herself as well as Matt.

She could here Lourdes trying to comfort Jamil behind her. 'God.' Madilyn silently prayed. 'Help Jamil though this. Please. She needs him.'

Matt interrupted her silent prayer. "There are more scratching noises coming from the ceiling." He commented in a pre-occupied voice.

"This will help us get him upstairs." Anne was back and carrying a stretcher. She and Lourdes lifted him on and started to strap him in.

"Go, go!" Jamil was saying in a strangled voice.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"This is weird." Matt had walked back over to the door.

"What?"

"These holes weren't here before." He put his eye right up to one.

"Matt, no." Madilyn said pulling the boy away from the door. Who knew what could crawl out and eat his eye?

Out of nowhere there was a horrible wrenching sound and Lourdes screamed. The group turned to look at Jamil. "Holy-" Madilyn exclaimed before covering her mouth to stop herself from finishing the phrase. Something was wrenching Jamil's mouth open. It looked like little silver pincers. The creature crawled out, followed by several more like it. They looked like spiders, only much, much bigger.

"He's full of them!" Anne yelled. "They used him as a Trojan horse! Matt, Madilyn go!" She shoved both of them forward.

You didn't to tell her twice. Madilyn grabbed Matt's wrist and they both sprinted down the hall. Lourdes and Anne caught up halfway and the group rushed into the nearest room. They shut the door behind them and stood there trying to catch their breath.

"Those things can eat through metal?"

"We still can't get out." Anne said pulling out her flashlight and surveying the room they had just entered.

"There's nothing we can do." Lourdes said. She sounded so defeated. "They're going to eat us from the inside out, just like Jamil."

"That's not true! We're getting out of here and I don't want to hear anything different!" Anne yelled. "I told you look!" The woman ran over to the wall and sat down on the floor.

Madilyn looked to see what she was talking about. There was an air vent near the bottom of the wall. For a moment Madilyn thought they were saved. Until Lourdes made a valid point. "We can't fit through there."

"We can't, but Matt can."

Needless to say Matt didn't look too happy, but none the less he went over to the vent when Anne beckoned for him. Judging by the boy's size he was a perfect fit.

"I'm not sure I want to go alone." He said the fear quite clear in his voice.

"Matt." Madilyn spoke up. "There's nobody here that can fit through that vent but-what?" Anne was looking at her quite...intensely? More like she was scrutinizing her. Oh no.

Madilyn had always been small and short for her age. She was by description: the girl everyone thought threw up her food after lunch because there was no way anyone could look like that at the age of fifteen. She didn't throw up her food for your information; she just chose to eat a little more...healthy than everyone else. Therefore making here smaller frame possible. Not to mention her mom was still a stick at the age of forty-three. Her small figure was hereditary.

"Madilyn I think maybe you could fit. It would be a tight squeeze but...it could work."

She opened her mouth to say 'No! There could be hundreds of those things in there!' But in looking at Matt's face and realizing that if there were hundreds of those things in there he would have to come face to face with them either way. Better with someone than alone. Right?

She sighed. "Okay fine. If I fit I'll go." Matt looked a little relieved that he wasn't going to be crawling through the air vent alone.

"Ok Matt, you first." Anne said looking at the younger boy. "When you get to the other side tell someone that we're in the blood lab."

Matt nodded. "Okay." He turned to go into the vent but came back holding out his gun to Lourdes. "Here, you need this more than me." Lourdes didn't say anything but took the rifle silently.

Matt climbed back into the entrance of the air vent. He seemed like he barely fit. Madelyn wasn't sure she would even able to get her shoulders through.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled as she placed her elbows and head into the vent. Despite her previous doubts she was able to get her shoulders and rest of her body into the vent. It was a tight squeeze-really tight-but she fit nonetheless.

"Remember." Anne was saying behind her. "Blood lab."

* * *

The air ducts were small and not very high. Madilyn had to crawl on her stomach and inch herself forward with her elbows so as not to hit her head. She felt like a Marine in training or something.

Matt, however was a little more comfortable. They boy could be propped up on his hands and knees no problem.

"Madilyn?"

"What?" She snapped. She was not in the mood or physical position to have a conversation at the moment.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That scratching sound." Both kids paused for a moment straining their ears for a noise. "That!" Matt exclaimed. "It's coming from down there." He turned and pointed down a connecting vent.

Madilyn got closer to where he was gesturing. There it was. A faint scratching noise. It seemed to be getting louder, and closer. Oh crap. "Matt go!"

"What?"

"Go as fast as you can!" Madilyn ordered and pushed his feet for good measure. "Go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" He took off at an alarming rate and Madilyn did her best to keep up.

It felt like forever (but was most likely only two minutes) when the scratching noises faded away and the air duct was silent again.

"I think we lost them." She said between heavy breaths. Crawling was definitely a workout. "Keep going." Matt nodded and started to crawl again.

"I think I see an opening." Matt said. The boy crawled over to the vent opening and tried to take off the door. "It won't budge." Shoot. They would have to wait for who knows how long?! Stuck in this stupid vent for- there was a sound of a voice on the other side. Then a gun being getting ready to shoot.

Matt whimpered, and Madilyn called out "Hey!"

"Matt!" It was Tom. Two hands came over to the vent and tore off the covering.

"They're after us!" He yelled as someone pulled him out. "The crawlies are after us!"

"Who's us?"

"Madilyn." He explained. Pointing to the vent. She saw Pope-when did he get back?- put his head in the vent to take a look.

"You fit in there?" He said looking confused.

Madilyn crawled forward a bit. "Unfortunately, yes." She growled. The vent had gotten even smaller, if that was possible. "Now can you please get me out of here?!"

Someone offered her a hand, but it wasn't Pope. The jerk. When she had been dragged out of the small space she found herself face to face with-whom else?-Ben Mason.

Well, well, well. She thought. Look who decided to come back. The thing she voiced was much different. It came out as a very quiet and breathless 'Oh. Hi.'

"Where's Anne and Lourdes?" Tom

"In the blood lab."

"Okay. Ben get those two upstairs, Pope you're with me."

Tom motioned at them to run and the three people did so.

When they reached the top Madilyn slammed the door behind them. "Now what?"

"You two go to the cafeteria with the rest of the civilians. I'm going back down."

"No. I'm coming with you." She said. Lourdes was probably freaking out. She needed someone.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Who's gonna stop me?" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door.

"I am. Now move." He shoved her out of the way. "The both of you cafeteria now." He turned around to head down the stairwell. Madilyn grumbled some not so nice words before turning in the direction of the cafeteria.

"What did you say Ben was?" Matt asked.

"Nothing I should repeat in front of you."

* * *

The cafeteria was buzzing. People were chatting about nothing and everything. The main topic of conversation was 'Why the hell are we even here?'

"The Captain's leg is acting up again."

"The aliens caught on to us. They're trying to find a new place for us to go."

"No. I heard they got a fishead. Trying to get some information out of it."

These were some of the theories flying around. Personally Madilyn was vying for the first one. It sounded the least dangerous. The sound of someone coming and sitting next to her brought her out of her current position of her head on her knees staring at the floor.

Madilyn turned to see Lourdes. She wasn't making eye contact. "Anne needs our help on the bus. A few people got hurt."

"Ok. Lourdes-"

"I'm fine." She said coldly and got hot to leave. This was going to be tough.

* * *

On several occasions Madilyn had attempted to talk to Lourdes. She eventually came to the conclusion that she was a person to bottle things up, not say a word, and suffer in silence. Those types of people are fragile. They can only keep it to themselves for a while until they explode. Then, and only then (after they've let out their anger) are they safe to talk to.

Lourdes couldn't hold it in for long. It took her only a few hours until she exploded. She had finally gotten up from the bench in the back of the bus to help. She was silent, but it was an improvement. It was Anne who had approached her.

"Glad to see you back on your feet. I was worried about you."

"These people need help no matter how I feel." Her tone was sour and hateful.

"That's true. You can't help them if you don't take care of yourself."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" She spat. "Have a good cry? Come up with some platitudes about how loosing Jamil will make me a stronger person?"

"I don't know? Maybe talking about it?"

"Talking won't change a damn thing." This girl wasn't Lourdes. Madilyn didn't know who it was, but it wasn't Lourdes. She never cursed. Ever. "It doesn't matter if you have a good attitude or a bad one, or if your a honest person or immoral. No matter what you do or who you are, sooner or later something terrible will happen to you. Like it happened to Jamil, to Uncle Scott, to your husband and son, to my family, and it'll happen to you and me. All we have to do is wait." She walked down the aisle and shoved past Madilyn off the Medical bus.

Anne sighed and caught Madilyn's eye. "She'll come 'round." She tried to reassure her.

"I guess." She grumbled in a worried tone not looking up from the gloves she was stacking on the shelf.

"Oh. Before I forget. Ben told me to give this to you. Said it was important." She handed Madilyn a yellow sticky note folded in half.

"Thanks." Madilyn said taking it from her. Anne just nodded and went back to cheking IV's.

Madilyn wondered where Ben had found a sticky note and writing utensil more than what the note actaully said. She unfolded it and taped it to the counter in front of her. It read.

I leave at 8:30 down the road opposite the 2nd Mass. I won't wait. Come or don't come.

Jeez. He ment buissness. Come or don't come. Tray harsh. Madilyn checked the clock on the shelf it was 8:35. Dang it! Maybe if she ran really fast...

* * *

She saw Tom coming away from the road hidden by the forest.

"Mr. Mason!" She called out hoping to catch his eye. She did.

"Madilyn. What are you doing?"

She stopped running about a two feet away from him. "Is he...?

"Gone?" Madilyn nodded. "He left about five minutes ago." Dang. The boy wasn't kidding when he said 8:30.

A look of disappointment came upon her face. "Oh." She said between heavy breaths (the result of her running).

"You look like you have a pretty nice pace there." Tom told her.

"Thanks?" She wasn't really seeing how this was relevant.

"About good enough that you could maybe catch up with him." Her head snapped up. "Go." He said gesturing behind him. "I'll stall Weaver as much as possible."

She smiled at him not really sure what to say. The words came out as a breathless "Thank you."

Tom smirked. "You're welcome." He knew about everything. He had too. Why else would he do this for her?

She gave him one last glance and a fleeting smile before taking off down the path. Madilyn ran as fast as she could. Soon enough she saw Ben walking down the path. She stopped to catch her breath and called out "Hey you!"

He whipped around. She could of sworn she saw a hint of a smile on his face when he saw it was her. He stopped where he was as well. "Hey."

Madilyn stood there for a second, taking in his appearance. He looked all set to go, backpack and all. "I know that you totally just got this talk from your dad," She folded her arms and glanced around her. "But why?"

"Why?" He repeated putting the bag down. He didn't have to ask why what. He knew.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm a threat to the 2nd Mass."

"Ben-"He wasn't going to be interrupted.

"Madilyn they're just going to come for me again. I have to go." She folded her arms more tightly. It was as if she was trying to suppress the slew of words what where threating to spill out of her mouth. "There are other unharnessed kids out there. Just like me. I need to find them and tell them about the rebellion. Convince them that its their best shot. The planet's best shot."

She didn't say anything for a moment. Madilyn just stood there not looking at him. Bringing her gaze down to the ground she mumbled. "What about me?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Matt? What about Hal? What about your dad? They're gonna miss you." I'll miss you! She added silently.

"I know." He said. He sounded like he was sad to be leaving. Like it was one of the hardest things he had to do.

Silence settled around them until she shattered it with a hesitant "Just-just be careful. Don't do something stupid and get yourself killed."

Ben smirked. Typical Madilyn. "I promise I'll be smart and careful."

Madilyn still had her arms folded. On her face was an expression of extreme seriousness, almost anger. "Good." They stared at each other for a minute. Both knowing this was goodbye. After everything he was just...leaving.

"So bye then." He said picking up his pack again.

Madilyn unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Bye." She gave him an awkward wave and turned around. Her steps felt heavy, like they were weighed down with guilt. He deserves more than a lame 'bye' and a wave! Her mind screamed at her. Madilyn clenched the sides of her jacket and sighed angrily as she turned around again. "Shoot." She muttered. "Ben!" She yelled out. "Ben, wait!"

He turned around again. "What now Madilyn? I'm leaving weather-"  
Ben never got to finish his sentence.

Now let me tell you something. Madilyn had never been spontaneous. She liked everything by schedule, and things to be done at the appropriate time and space. But as she stood there looking at Ben Mason, this boy that made her nervous, mad, and happy all at the same time she couldn't help but do what she did. Madilyn had run over to him as fast as possible, got on her tiptoes, pulled him down to her height by his jacket collar, and kissed him. Right then on there. Full on the mouth. She didn't know what the heck she was doing at the moment only the fact that she was kissing Ben Mason good, long, and hard.

It was a moment's hesitation before he responded by kissing her back. He dropped the pack again and it stayed there, long forgotten.

There were so many unspoken words she tried to fit in the kiss. So many emotions she didn't even know she had. How he made her so freaking frustrated, and happy, and nervous, and safe, and smart, and livid, and so many other things. She savored every moment of it, not knowing when and if she would be able to kiss him again.

It felt like forever before they broke apart. Still on her tiptoes Madilyn put both her hands on either side of his head. She spoke with barely any volume. In fact if they hadn't of still been forehead to forehead he probably wouldn't of heard her words. "Listen," She said slowly to make sure the message got across clearly. "You're going to leave, help those kids just like you, and then you're coming back." The way she spoke was commanding. He blinked in response. "Ben you have to come back." She said a pleading tone overtaking her voice now. "You have to."

He nodded. "I'll come back." She took her hands away from his head and hugged him. "I promise." He whispered in her ear.

When they pulled away. She just stood there not really sure what to do. It was the faint sound of Captain Weaver's voice that brought her back to reality. "Let's move out!" He was calling.

"I should probably go." She said pointing behind her.

"Yeah. Before they leave you behind or something."

She laughed a little. "Yeah."

"Bye."

Madilyn couldn't help herself. She reached up and kissed him again. "Bye." She whispered before walking away. She tried not to look behind her as she jogged back to the 2nd Mass, but again couldn't help herself. Her eyes were met with what she expected: nothing. Ben Mason was gone, and Madilyn felt oddly alone as she turned back around and jogged towards the group of people she hoped hadn't left her behind.

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. You don't have to say it. I'm a freaking loser. Like the biggest one that has ever graced plaent earth. Yeah. I took like freaking forever... but I warned you it would take long. Yeah.**

**So this episode was pretty fun to play with. I tried it a few ways with different endings and middles and this combanation is the one I really liked. So did you like it? I hope! Plus I'm not watching tonight because of the OLYMPICS! But do you blame me, I mean it only comes around every four years! Falling Skies comes on every Sunday at 9:00 p.m! Give me a break! **

**So yeah. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't! Also I've decided to do a bonus chapter before I post next. It'll go deeper into the whole Lourdes dynamic. I found it really interesting how she reacted and Madilyn being a Psychologist I wanted to show how she wants to help. Plus how it would effect their freindship.  
**

**That's all for now! I love you all & until next time! :)**


	11. Filler 2

There she was sitting on the bench staring at the floor. It was the same thing every day: get up, got to work, occasionally eat, and then go back to bed. Communication with humans? Not likely. Going anywhere other than the medical bus? Not likely. This was the life of Lourdes.

Madilyn had watched her over time. After her outburst on the bus she was more concerned than ever.

Judging Lourdes' character before Jamil had passed you would have thought she would have cried, or turned to God for help. Oddly enough she hadn't. She had become angry and non-communicative. It was sad, so sad.

This girl, this sweet, optimistic girl that had so happily welcomed Madilyn into the 2nd Mass was gone. Lourdes was gone. All that was left was a empty shell of a person that once was. It was like a snake that shed its skin. What was once lay behind forgotten.

She hadn't prayed in who knows how long. Madilyn had tried to jog her memory of her previous nightly ritual by laying the Bible in a place she knew she would find it.

Madilyn had watched in horror as Lourdes had picked up the book, skimmed through some of the pages and then thrown it on the ground in anger.

It was all part of the process she kept telling herself. The process of the Bottlers. That's what she called them, the people that bottled it all up and kept to themselves.

Step 1.  
They would insist they are 'fine'

This was just human nature. If someone asks 'Are you okay?' you just automatically say 'Fine.' But in reality you're not fine. You're broken and barely holding yourself together. Lourdes had displayed this back at the hospital when Madilyn had attempted to talk with her.

Step 2.  
They will be silent.

Lourdes had demonstrated this quality quite well when the 2nd Mass was moving out of the hospital. She had laid on that bench in the back with a distant look in her eyes. Every now and then Madilyn would see her wince and squeeze her eyelids closed. No doubt she was reliving the moment in which the bugs had crawled out of Jamil's mouth; killing him off for good.

Step 3.  
They will explode.

Whether it be an emotional, verbal, or physical explosion the person would do so. A human being just couldn't bottle it all up forever. Sooner or later they would have to let it all out. Lourdes had done so on the med bus with Anne. She yelled that everyone was going to die sooner or later. All they had to do was wait.

Step 4.  
They will be angry.

After the explosion of emotion they realize how good it feels to let it all out. Some people would have daily tantrums or just be plain rude and take things out on others. Lourdes had chosen a bit of both. She had been more snippy lately (if she chose to speak at all). Not to mention the Bible suffering her wrath by being thrown on the floor.

Step 5.  
They will eventually breakdown.

People can't be angry for very long. Nobody can. It's not really in our nature. We can be rude and nasty, but true hate and anger can only live in our hearts for so long. Anger is an emotion usually triggered by horrid events. They make us feel so strongly we get confused. Lourdes had taken all her feelings about Jamil and translated them into anger. This anger was so strong it could only last for so long. She would eventually lose it, and with it would go her will to function. Without her anger to keep her going she would have nothing to feed off of. She would break down, realizing she had taken the wrong approach to her situation.

This was the last step of the Bottlers. This was the step Madilyn was currently witnessing.

Lourdes was sitting on the bench staring at the floor when suddenly she dropped on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"God!" She cried out in a desperate voice. "God forgive me! I've been unfaithful." She hiccupped and continued. "You've been testing me, and I failed." More tears. "Forgive me! Forgive me!"

She was leaning with her back against the bench knees to her chest muttering to Jesus and God to forgive her.

"Hey." Madilyn whispered choosing this moment to walk in. She put at cautious hand on Lourdes shoulder.

"I failed." She mumbled letting Madilyn put her arm around her and laying her head on her shoulder. "I failed."

"Lourdes what do you mean-"

"I wasn't like Job." She said more tears coming. Madilyn could feel them soaking through her shirt.

"Job?" She questioned.

Lourdes reached behind her and pushed a book in front of Madilyn. "Job." She pointed to the pages.

Madilyn dragged it closer to get a better understanding of 'Job'. She looked to were Lourdes was pointing a particular verse:

Though he slay me, yet will I trust in him: but I will maintain my own ways before him. He also shall be my salvation: for an hypocrite shall not come before him.

"That's me." Lourdes sobbed. "I'm a hypocrite!"

Madilyn suddenly remembered who Job was. The Lord had tested him in all ways. He had taken away his children, his friends, family, farm, and tried him so many times. Through it all though he had in the words of the Bible: 'Through all this Job sinned not, nor charged God foolishly.' Job was a perfect servant of the Lord. Something Lourdes had strived to be, until she snapped.

"Lourdes. It's okay. You're not Job. God knows that. He won't punish you for reacting differently than Job did."

"I doubted." She mumbled. "I'm a doubter."

"You know you can always repent. He'll forgive you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Lourdes, you're a good person. The worst thing you've done was doubt. You didn't stray away completely. You had a brief moment of doubt in a trying time. He'll forgive you."

"Forgive me." Lourdes mumbled. "Forgive me."

* * *

Lourdes wasn't the only one with issues these days, there were three other people grieving over a loss as well. The person wasn't dead, just gone. Ben Mason had left a few days ago without much warning. The only people that had seen him off were Madilyn and his father. Tom had to break the news to his other two sons. He chose not to tell them that Madilyn had gotten to say goodbye and they hadn't. He had advised Madilyn to do the same.

Matt was young and expressed his emotions openly. When Tom had broke the news to the nine year old he had cried a little and asked "Why wouldn't he say goodbye?"

Hal was practically the complete opposite. He attempted to show as little emotion as possible. If she could recall correctly he said "Ok." And then walked off without another word besides the swearing under his breath.

Tom was a combination of both his sons. He took a moment to adjust, and then went on to business as usual. Whenever someone mentioned it he would half smile and say "We'll see him again." When Madilyn had asked if he wanted to talk he politely refused, but his eyes gave him away. He didn't want to talk that much was true. Tom Mason wanted to scream, go on a rage, and be angry. Madilyn couldn't really blame him. He had lost his son once, and now he had lost him again. Except this time he had willingly let him go, watched him even.

With all of her feelings and energy fixated on feeling sorry for the Mason's and Lourdes Madilyn never really stopped to think about how Ben's leaving affected her. She was too busy doing her job and part of Lourdes'. Even after the girls episode she still wasn't completely back to normal. The only time the thought of Ben Mason crossed her mind was in her nightly prayer. She prayed for his safety along with that of the 2nd Mass and Lourdes' mental well being.

She felt bad sometimes. Like maybe she didn't care about him at all if her mind shut him out completely. Madilyn (always being the psychologist) figured out that this must be her way of coping. She didn't want to think positive thoughts in fear of them not being true, and she didn't want to think negative thoughts in fear of them being true. Her resolution was to bury herself in work and try not think at all.

If ever any thoughts crossed her mind she would shove them to the back and replace them with "You just have to hold out to Charleston. Then you can think about it all you want." Of course she knew this wasn't the case. She would bury herself with work in Charleston too. Try not to think at all.

Madilyn knew she was eventually going to break down. Just like Lourdes. It might not be as dramatic, but she would have a moment of weakness soon enough. The only thing she could do right now was put it off as long as possible.

**A/N: Hello there! Long time no see! Soooo sorry for being a total loser and not uploading but my life has been really busy. Between school and dance and the Olympics I haven't had any time to watch the last 3 Falling Skies episodes. So yesterday (while I really should have been doing homework) I had a marathon. The season finale (who else was pissed that it wasn't 2 hours like last time?) was annoyingly good. The cliffhanger made me want to tear my hair out! Not fair! I want to know what happened!**

**Anyway back to the story. This takes place before Death March just so you know. And also I am going to skip that episode (Death March) because it was so freaking boring. So yeah. Hate me if you want to. Either way tell me what you think please! It makes me feel happy! :) Hope to see you soon! :)**


	12. Authors Note 2

**So its been forever and a year since I have done anything. I know half of y'all probably hate me but I hope you read this.**

**So I was watching the falling skies premiere and I was like "I have to finish psychology " And I am going to. I feel obligated to. And I want to.**

**So to start I went through all my older chapters and I want to kill my self. This is so not my best work. Good grief. I also read several reviews and someone brought up the fact that Madilyn is not very characterized and is completely passive. And she is supposed to be a passive character, but not as passive as I have made her. That was not my intention. I suppose I knew who she was (because I created her) and I forgot to flesh her out for all of you.**

**I'm also considering ending this story after I finish the next chapter and starting a new one for the new season. I think that'll better. A chance for me to leave this behind and then improve my writing.**

**I spent a whole day mapping out exactly what I did wrong in this story to make sure those mistakes aren't repeated. So hopefully that helps as well.**

**So if you're reading this then haven't lost faith me and my lack of motivation. School got the best of me and I felt like I was drowning in world full of geometry quizzes, dance choreography to learn, and singing teachers telling you to relax when all you really want is do is scream. Also i am taking to classes over the summer online so I apologize in advance for all the lateness. But you all knew that was gonna happen didn't you? **

**Either way, till next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

Charleston. It was something everyone had dreamed about forever. Most people had had their doubts (Madilyn included) if it was even real. A few moments ago those people had been proven right.

The sight the 2nd Mass had come across at the end of the bridge was soul crushing. Charleston looked the same as every other town. Destroyed, dirty, burnt to the ground.

They had trekked back onto the road with hardly any hope left in them. If Charleston couldn't last a few weeks without being destroyed how would they? Anne had put it perfectly. They where all a heartbeat away from death. Always were and always will be.

The people of the 2nd Mass were called together to hear a speech from Captain Weaver. It was inspiring (as usual) and completely pointless. Why? Because right after he finished there was a rustling in the trees and an older looking man appeared.

He announced that Charleston, the great capital, was real. Only it wasn't what anyone would think it would be.

That's how Madilyn found herself walking down an escalator into a cafeteria full of people.

Suddenly Lourdes grabbed her hand. "This place is huge. We have to stick together. Ok?"

Madilyn looked at the other girl. This was more like the Lourdes she knew and loved. During the trip to Charleston Lourdes' attitude and mental stability had improved greatly. Madilyn nodded in response to her friend's command.

The older man stepped to the front of the group. "The 2nd Mass." He said gesturing to the group behind him.

All the people in the cafeteria stood up and clapped their hands. Charleston was obviously thrilled about their arrival.

Getting food felt like the first day of high school all over again. Not sure what to eat, and then the worst part was getting out of line and standing there akwardly with your tray. You can't stand there forever so you have to walk akwardly down the aisle. You're trying to find anyone you know and you think you spot Lourdes and turn your head to see and-

"Watch where you're going!" Someone exclaimed. Madilyn had been stuck in a deep thinking process when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" She said trying to steady things on the tray to make sure they didn't spill. She looked up at the person she had just shoved into. Tall man, looked like he was in his 30's. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was glaring down at her. "I'm sorry." She repeated in a small voice.

The man just grunted and moved on. Well. Madilyn thought to herself. Welcome to Charleston. A.K.A high school after the apocalypse.

* * *

"You can't split us up!" Anne was insisting to the housing officer. "We're a family!"

"Look lady," the man started waving the pen in his hand around. "I don't care. Unless you are related by blood, or marriage you all are being put in different housing units. And I have to take your firearms. It's a safety precaution."

"What's going on?" Tom Mason made his way through the crowd to stand next to Anne.

"They're splitting the 2nd mass up and disarming us." She explained rather angrily.

"They can't do that!" Someone called.

"What's the problem here?" Came the unmistakable voice of Captain Weaver from behind. He was approaching the situation with his friend (the older man that had taken them to Charleston) following behind.

"They're splitting us up." Tom explained not taking his eyes off the housing officer.

"Tom can I have a word with you?" Weaver asked in a tone that suggested his question wasn't really a question.

Tom reluctantly walked away from the group of people who didn't talk, or move while Weaver and Tom spoke. It was like everything deepened on Weaver and Tom's verdict.

"Look," he started saying when their brief conversation was over. "We're in a new place. We've been welcomed into their living place with open arms. I think," he sighed looked down and then continued. "That we need to abide by their rules."

Nobody said anything, most likely out of shock. If anyone was going to stand up to the Charleston officials it was going to be Tom Mason. If he didn't have the guts than who would? Nobody was the answer apparently, because there was a collective nod and people started to hand over their guns.

"And you two say you're sisters?" The housing officer gave Madilyn and Lourdes a skeptical look. It was a long shot. They didn't look exactly alike, but they did look similar.

"Yes we are." Lourdes told him in a firm tone. It was her eyes that gave her away. They were searching, frantically. Couldn't find a spot to rest on.

"I'm not buying it." He said looking down at his chart. "Lourdes you said your name was? You will be in-"  
It was a long shot anyway. The two medical students didn't look much alike.

"I'm adopted." The lie popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

The housing officer gave a slight humph before sighing and saying "You'll be in sector C room 107."

Madilyn couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk grow on her face. Perhaps lying wasn't always bad.

* * *

Knock knock. Knock knock. The sound filled her eardrums and echoed inside her head.

"Stop it!" Madilyn yelled. The person continued. "I'm coming."

She rubbed her eyes and rose out of bed. Lourdes was already up and gone. She had left a note on the small table between the twin beds in the room. Madilyn made a mental note to read it before she left for the day.

She threw a shirt over the bra she had slept in and opened the door.

A middle-aged man stood there looking really excited. Too excited, way too excited for this unearthly hour of the day.

"Are you Madilyn from the 2nd Mass?" The person said as soon as the door opened. A man stood there.

Madilyn ran a hand through her already tangled and messy hair. "Yeah that's me. What do you need?"

"You." He stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we heard that you're a Psychologist in training," That's when she noticed the white lab coat.

She rubbed her eyes and replied "Um yeah."

"Great. There's only a few of us so the more hands on deck the better!" He pushed the thick framed glasses on his nose a little higher. "I am Dr. Lloyd by the way."He said tucking his clipboard under his arm and extending his hand.

Madilyn took it and shook it slowly. "Nice to meet you."

He gave and awkward smile and grabbed something out of his pocket. He squeezed a gel like substance on his hands and rubbed them together. "Purell." He stated simply when he noticed Madilyn watching. "I'm a bit of a germaphobe."

"Right. So, um What do you mean... a few of us on deck?"

"In the psychology department. There's about..." He counted on his fingers for a while before saying "Two. Three if you count you."

"So I guess I won't be given a job in the medical field?"

"No. Your skills are going to be put to use elsewhere."

"Right. So when do I start?" Hopefully at a time when the sun was up.

"In about an hour. Here's a map and if you follow the directions I wrote for you on the back.." he flipped the paper he had handed her over and began explaing everything he had written down.  
"So if you turn right here then-"

"Dr. Lloyd." Madilyn snapped pulling the map away from him.

"Yes?" He said looking up pushing his glasses up again.

"I've spent the last month or so on the road. I can read a map. But thanks anyway." She gave a small smile bordering on sarcastic before closing the door.

"See you at 7:00." He called from the other side.

"Whatever." Madilyn mumbled throwing herself back on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: If you look up lonely nerd in the dictionary there would be a picture of me. And underneath would be the caption of: Instead of doing things during the summer, the lonely nerd writes ****fan-fiction all alone.**

** You guys summer started a week ago and all I have done is marathon Netflix, write, shower, and do my summer classes. My life sucks.**

**Anyway, I wrote like half of this a year ago or something and I finished it tonight. Three cheers for me? No okay. How about a review? Huh? you know you want to! Basically reviews are crack and I'm running low on them. So please, help my addiction. **

**Also one important thing before I forget this chapter is half of the episode before the season 2 finale. I was gonna just do it all in one piece and then I realized that it was gonna be really really long and just snipped it. You are welcome :)**

**Till next time.**


End file.
